A side story of Subaru from KazuCat's friend
by blackstardragonlover
Summary: This is my version of what happened to Subaru after he left Yui with Raito, from KazuCat's story. It was used with permission.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I know a promised no new story for a while but that was for my latest Bleach story, or no new chapter specifically. I wanted to try something new like a new one-shot or so anyway. **

**This Diabolik Lovers' story is a side story to KazuCat's story; LaitoxYui: If this is love, I cannot wait to part, chapter 7. She gave me permission to do this story. It is what may have happened to Subaru after he left the classroom. Since he's my top favorite character from the anime.**

**Hope you enjoy, it's fun doing Subaru, just gets harder trying to put him in conversations sometimes. The OC, Jackie Hitachiin is my character of course. Have fun reading.**

**I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. All rights go to the original owners.  
((I literally just remembered this, sorry.))**

* * *

Subaru left the classroom with Raito and Yui still in it, very pissed about what happened. He'd tried to help Yui by protecting her against his perverted brother and his actions. Instead, he was told to leave Raito alone and not to hurt him by the very same person he was trying to protect. Walking down the hallway he remembered how his own mother was raped by his father and how she went insane after having him. Sometimes she cared for him, other times she had yelled mean things at him making him feel guilty about being alive, until finally she convinced her son to kill her. Subaru had convinced himself that he just killed her to put her out of her suffering and that he didn't wish to see anyone go through that again. When he heard that two of the triplets had raped Yui, he was over the edge with anger. He wanted to make them pay. Once Raito did come to school and enter the classroom, Subaru wanted nothing but for Raito to stay away from Yui, for it was him who convinced the other triplet to take part in the rape as well. He also wanted to see at least a hint of fear in his brother's eyes. Instead Yui told him to leave Raito alone and that she forgave his actions.

'That shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't be so forgiving to that fool.' He thought angrily to himself.

Subaru was so focused on his thoughts that he forgot to watch where he was going for the moment. He bumped right into another person, both fell backwards on to the ground. He grunted when he fell. He looked in front of him to see who made him fall. A girl was in a similar position as he was, her school bag and a few books were scattered next to her. She had long chocolate, brown hair that reached to her shoulders, greenish-brown eyes, and she was wearing a similar uniform as Yui. Her skirt was pushed up a little and her legs were spread a bit from the fall.

"Ouch. Sorry, guess that'll teach me not to daydream while walking in the halls again." She said.

Looking up at Subaru to apologize better, she saw the boy she had run into and froze for a second. A boy with very pale skin, shocking red eyes, and white hair that covered half his face on the right side; was in the floor in front of her. He was wearing the male school uniform in his own way. The normal coat with a black shirt underneath that was ripped near the bottom; a white shirt underneath that one, which was longer and also ripped at the bottom; he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow; a necklace wrapped twice around his neck with a golden or bronze colored key on it; a wrist band on his left arm; black pants with the end of a belt sticking out; and white colored boots that looked to be near a half-inch tall on the heel.

Taking in his attractiveness for a moment, she said again. "Oh, so very sorry for bumping into you, really. I had a lot on my mind and I wasn't really paying attention."

Subaru snorted, "Forget it. Watch where you're going next time you stupid girl." He replied angrily.

The girl could sense the annoyance in his tone and decided to be careful on her next comment. She sat up with her legs bent, reached for her book bag and books, placed the books back inside the bag and turned to face him again.

"Yeah, I will." She replied to him.

"Hmph." Subaru quickly stood up and started back down the hall. "Hey wait up!" The girl called from behind.

She raced towards the attractive boy, once she caught up to him, held out her hand to touch his arm. "Don't touch me!"

Subaru whirled around on her, "Don't come near me or I'll smash you into the nearest wall!" To his surprise, the girl grabbed his arm and held on firmly.

"Ok, go ahead. I don't care." She said, looking him in the eye. She waited a few seconds then spoke again. "You wanna go up on the roof and stay until the end of school?"

Subaru was shocked. He was shocked that she didn't flinch when he yelled and threatened to hurt her. He was shocked again that she still touched him, despite his warning. Once more, the girl that he just randomly bumped into while walking in the hallway, was asking if he'd like to skip school with her.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I'm just bored to death and want to talk to or be around someone new for a while. Besides, I'm good at comforting others sometimes, I'd like to help you out if you want. Or if you just want to be away from the world for a while. I'll sit or stand near you but not too close so you can calm down." She offered with much concern and determination in her voice.

Subaru hesitated. Should he go with a stranger that he just met just to tell her his problems or why he was acting this way? "Why should I go with you?" He asked.

"Like I said before, it's okay if you don't want to. I just thought you wanted someone to comfort you for a bit. Or until your next class. I mean, you look a little lonely and sad. I'm just trying to help. If you don't want it, I'll just leave. All you have to do is just say it."

The girl let go of Subaru's arm and backed away a few steps. "I have early release from this school, since I'm a 3rd year. I can stay on the school grounds but not bother any of the classes until school is completely out. I was just wanting some new company today, I told myself, 'First person I run into today, I'll see if they would wanna hangout for a little while.' I ran into you so, I just thought you wanted to hangout. Trying to be nice here."

She turned and started walking off, "I see right now you don't like my presence. My offer still stands anytime, I'll just leave now and leave you in peace."

"Hey wait!" She stopped and looked back.

Subaru was making some last-minute hesitations. When she was near him, he could smell how delicious her blood smelled. He thought how he hasn't had any blood for a while, especially from Yui. Yui. His hands clenched in anger towards the girl he once had feelings for. He punched the nearest wall in anger and almost made a hole in it. He heard footsteps coming towards him, he looked up. The girl was looking at him with concern and he could see a slight hint of surprise and fear inside. 'From my punch, I suppose.' He thought. He looked at the girl who was standing about a yard away, he thought for a few more seconds then went over to her. He could tell that he was a half head taller than her and her blood was sweet-smelling. Finally he made his decision.

"Alright I'll go to the roof for a bit." The girl smiled a bit, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me stupid. I'm just doing it to get some fresh air and clear my head."

"That's ok, I'm fine with the company even if it's just for a few minutes. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Sakamaki, Subaru. You?"

Her eyes widened a little. He saw some recognition in them. "Hitachiin, Jacquelyn but my friends just call me Jackie."

She turned towards the way to the roof, "Come on, let's go and find a place to sit. I like sitting far from the door and where I cannot be easily spotted. You?"

"That's fine." Subaru replied. He followed her to the roof, inside he felt himself smile a little out of character.

The two walked out onto the roof. The roof area was deserted so, they were the only ones up there at the time. Subaru followed the girl around the back of the opening to the roof, into a corner area that was mostly hidden by plants.

'This would be a perfect place to suck her blood here in private, so we won't be disturbed.' He thought to himself.

Jackie sat down in the corner, placed her book bag in the plant soil, behind the plants, but enough to where it was hidden and where she could reach in and out to of the bag to grab what she needed. She then looked back up at Subaru.

"You can sit or stand if you wish. I ain't that formal. In fact, I hate formalities." She told him.

Subaru sat down near her, but not too close. Jackie took a book out of her bag and started to turn to a certain page in the book.

"I thought you were here to comfort or something?" Subaru asked while she turned in her book.

"I am. I'm letting you decide when you want to talk. Besides, I said I was fine with company that didn't talk as well." She replied. Finding the page she wanted, she got comfortable and started reading.

Subaru leaned back against the fence behind him and looked up at the night sky. The moon was full a few days ago and now it had started to go down. A cool breeze floated by along with the distanced sound of nighttime traffic down below in the streets.  
He turned to look at his companion; in the moonlight he could see her appearance better than he could back in the hallway. The girl's uniform was the same as all the other girls in the academy; she also wore some jewelry, and boots like him.

She had on a silver and red necklace that was small and had an eagle's head on it in the middle, facing east; a second one on her neck was a long black string, that held a white wolf sitting up like it was about to howl to the moon, sitting almost in the middle of her chest; a third necklace he could tell was also on a long black string, but it was tied around her right wrist three times, it held a small stone-like dragon, looked more like a Chinese dragon.  
Her boots were a dark brown color with the heel about an inch and a half high, they reached halfway up her leg, the boots were slightly worn and covered in dirt at the bottom and underneath.

Subaru looked back up at her face. Her hair was loose, deep in brown coloring, and covered her ears up. When some strands of her hair reached into her reading sight a little too much, she'd push it back behind her ear for a moment then place it near her cheek, covering her ear once again behind a sea of brown.  
Her eyes as he once thought were a mix of green and brown, he sees now that there were more green than brown in them, more of a forest green color. Her cheeks were slight red as well as her lips, her lips looked as so as if they had been bitten many times by her nibbling on them. Her skin was near pale as if she never went out in the sun much. He could see some of her blood veins sticking out on her arms in the paleness pretty clearly. He could tell she had fair size on her chest, but he wasn't interested in that like some of his brothers were.

He then looks at the title of her book to see what she was reading after he was finished looking the girl over.

'Odd,' Subaru thought. 'The title is on the wrong side of the book and I can't even tell what it says.'

"Got a question for ya if you don't mind." Jackie said breaking the silence for a moment.

Subaru was startled for a second from hearing her voice breaking his thoughts. "Fine, what is it?"

"Your last name. Just a curious question, is that the same last name of a group of people that live in a somewhat haunted mansion deep within a forest area?" Not taking her eyes off her book, she asks with indeed, curiosity but also firmness were in her voice.

Subaru snorts. "Yeah, what of it."

"Just wondering out of random, that's all." Turns to the next to last page of her book, reads, then close it. Then she just stares at the cover for a minute.

"Is there something wrong with my name or me living in a mansion far from the city?" He asks.

"No, not really." She replies, placing her book back into her bag, turning to face him completely. "Just heard some ridiculous rumors of the people who live there are strange and weird. The house is rumored to be haunted as well. The point is, I heard some things about these 'Sakamaki's' but it had never reached my point of interest until now. But it's just a bit of curiosity."

"What other sort of rumors you've heard?" He pressed, sliding closer to her. Trying not to frighten her, he was hoping to have a snack soon because he was getting thirsty.

Jackie laughed a little. "Well, there were some crazy rumors I've heard, but I doubt you'd believe me."

"Try me."

"Well, I did hear from some elders one time chit-chatting in a store a few days ago, something weird. They were talking about the manor when one stated that there may be **vampires** living there." She smiles a bit out of laughter, "Crazy right? I just ignored them then and just thought that the people in the manor probably just want to be left alone and not have noisy people poking around very often."

"Oh," He stretched the 'oh' sound a little, liking where this was going a bit. "What if there were vampires in that house?"

"Hmph, they'd probably know not to over kill people just to feed. If they didn't, they'd be hunted down by now and possibly dead. Because people would get suspicious if a lot of humans suddenly died of some unusual death like, so many people died of missing blood all of a sudden."

"Ok, what would you do if you met a vampire from the haunted mansion?"

"What is this? 20 questions on a mythological creature that **may** exist in some ways or places?"

"Just answer the question." He said getting annoyed already.

Sighing loudly, "Fine. Um, I don't know really. Defiantly not run away. I mean what's the point of trying to out run something that is almost 10 times faster than a cheetah? It's pointless really."

"Pointless is right. Would make entertainment for some, but if it were me, I'd say stop running."

Jackie laughs, "Yeah, stop running and don't struggle would be more for you?"

"Exactly." Subaru starts to smile a bit. He was starting to enjoy this girl's company.

Jackie smiled back at Subaru, looking at him some more. She liked his appearance, especially his unusual hair and eye color. She noted to herself that the moonlight made his white hair color almost shine in the darkness. His eyes were so red they looked almost as crimson as blood. His pale skin almost seemed to glow in the moonlight like his hair. He looked beautiful in her opinion.

"So, Subaru."

"Hmm."

"Umm, trying to think of something to talk about next. Uh, is there anything you like? Plants, animals, food, etc.?"

"I guess white roses. No favorite animals or food."

"Ok. Um, for me; no type of plant really, no certain type of food either, but I really love animals to death. Literally, I love animals."

"Animal lover." Subaru concluded.

"Yep. And proud of it." She replied happily.

Subaru was starting to get impatient with his hunger, but he didn't want to scare his food away either. 'Guess I'll go back to the first topic and see if I can get a hold of her.'

"Hey, what do you think of vampires?"

"Hmm? Oh um, well, my interest for them died several years ago. I still don't mind reading about them or watching a show of them every now and then. But, vampires aren't as interesting to me as they were before, boring now. Hey since we're on mythology topics, what is your favorite mythology or mythical creature?" She said with interest.

'Seriously, this girl is bored with vampires but love myths anyway?' "I don't know." Subaru replied back, scooting a little closer.

"I enjoy Greek and Egyptian Mythology and some of their creatures and tales as well."

Subaru just nodded, no interest at all. 'Wonder how I can get to her blood without her changing topics so quick?' Just as he was thinking, Jackie moved her hand to straighten her book bag in the dirt a bit. She winced a second then once she was satisfied with her bag she brought her hand back to look at it. He smelled strong iron when she had cut her hand. He reached out and took her wrist to look at the cut himself. She looked up at his action and allowed him to look. Subaru brought her hand over to him, she moved a bit near him so she wouldn't hurt herself with the stretch.

"It doesn't hurt, it's just a small cut. It's fine." She assured him.

"It needs to be cleaned." Subaru wiped some dirt off the wound, then leaned down to lick the blood off the cut.

Jackie just sits there letting him do as he wished, thinking that this was a little odd but, ignored it. She scooted a little closer until they were less than three inches from each other. She could smell his scent very clearly, had the urge to snuggle up to him just so she could sniff him some more until she was addicted with it. Instead, she stayed right where she was until he was done.

'This is more better than I expected.' He thought. Subaru licked and sucked on the blood until the bleeding stopped from the cut. He let go of her wrist and watched how she slowly pulled away and placed her hand on her leg near him. 'That wasn't enough, I need more. I need to bite her to suck some more out.' He thought.

Jackie saw Subaru turn towards her when he had finished cleaning her cut. She looked at his face and saw that his deep red eyes were glowing slightly. He had a look of a predator about to attack his prey.

"What? What is it?" She asked as curious as possible.

Subaru leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "What would you do if I were a vampire from the haunted mansion?" He asked, nibbling on her ear.

She blushed slightly, "Um, well I guess I would say something like; if you want my blood that I will offer, would you let me live after you have sucked some."

He looked at her, "You would willingly give up your blood to me? Why?"

She blushed harder. "Truthfully, I don't know. I know that I wouldn't ask you to change me into vampire to be with you forever, you have your own love life to live and I have mine. I guess I would be willing to give up my own blood just to be nice and satisfy your thirst for a bit. I still want to live with some blood still in my body though, but I will give you all you want." She answered with very little hesitation.

Again he was surprised by her answer and decided to come straight out. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him fully. Leaning close to her face he said, "I am a vampire and I wish to suck your delicious smelling blood."

She could see that he was serious. Titled her head slightly and asked, "Where do you wish to bite at?"

Not one bit of surprise or fear was on her face. Subaru wasn't pleased with that. He roughly pushed her to the ground with him on top, to where he was straddling her. When she hit the ground, she felt pain strike up her backside quick, she made little sound and closed her eyes for a second. When she reopened them, she saw nothing but red piercing eyes hungrily looking at her. Subaru ripped her bow off the uniform and popped the buttons off. Then he slid the coat off completely and slid the shirt off her shoulders, still leaving her covered slightly. She shook her neck to remove her hair stands so he'd have better access to her neck. He gripped his hands on her wrists hoping she'd show some pained expression. She didn't. He was starting to get pissed off.

"Why won't you show any fear or pained expressions?"

"Didn't know I needed to." She lifted her hands up as much as she could with him still gripping her wrists tightly, just to grip his in return. "Aren't you going to bite or do you want another free opening?"

"Tch. I don't need any orders from you or anyone else on how I need to feed."

Before she could blink, he bit his fangs down onto her shoulder deep. She gripped his arm, nails digging into his skin. She was in pain a bit and he smirked while drinking. The warm, crimson liquid flowed out of the body and into the vampire's mouth to where he swallowed the blood in big gulps. After a few minutes of drinking from her shoulder, he took one of her arms then bit into it. He could see her face show some pain then, her eyes met his; tears were forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Happy now?"

"Shut up."

Sank his fangs in further, earning him whimpers and rapid breathing from his companion underneath, he smirked at that. After several more minutes of blood sucking, he withdrew his fangs from her arm and let go. Her arm dropped down to the ground with a soft thud. She was still conscious and her eyes were still locked with his. Subaru then leaned down and kissed her. She could taste her own blood when he did so but she didn't care. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Subaru leaned back and broke the kiss. He sat himself and Jackie back up and just let her lean on him until she recovered.

"Thanks for a least letting me live." She mumbled quietly.

"Hump. Whatever."

The two rested right there in the corner of the roof top enjoying each others company for the rest of the time until school was over with for the night. Subaru was glad he came out and got his thoughts away from Yui being misused by his brothers, especially Raito. Looking back down at his companion, she was lightly drawing shapes on the cement floor. He smiled a bit thinking he might keep this girl alive a little bit longer. Her long and detailed talking may be a bit annoying but he enjoyed listening. He also wondered what that book she was reading earlier was. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer until the bell rang for school to be out.

Jackie was happy to find a new friend, even if it was a very beautiful and attractive vampire. She blushed for a second when she thought back to where she wanted to be close to him to snuggle and sniff him. 'Snuggling with this person might be rare but I'm fine if it's just a hug or like now, leaning against each other. This is nice.' She closed her eyes and took a nap on Subaru's chest until it was time to go.

'I hope I can see this person again for company (and blood) later. I like hanging out with him (her).' They both thought as the night continued on peacefully and comfortably.

* * *

**Ok, that's the story. Hope you've enjoyed. **

**If anyone wishes for this to be a multi-chaptered story, please review. If I have 3 or more, I may consider that option. **

**Other than that, have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING! R&R too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Here's chapter 2 as promised! This one I had to split in two because it was way too long. Oh well.**

**This one copies off of chapter 9 of KazuCat's and it may be a little different from her's but, it's what I needed just to get Subaru's thoughts in right. **

**Hope you enjoy this one as well as the first.**

* * *

Once the bell had ringed for school to be out for the night, both human and vampire woke up with a start. Both had fallen asleep a little after the feeding. The two stood up, stretched, and got ready to leave the roof.

"Well, that was fun."

Jackie said while heading towards the door. Subaru nodded in agreement and followed her out. When the two reached the gates of school, Jackie started to head for town.

"Hey, where are you living?" Subaru asked.

"Why? You've fallen for me and now you wish to come visit me now?"

Jackie asked with a smile forming on her face.

"Tch, no."

Subaru turned his back to her, "In case I'm thirsty again, I want to know where I can find you."

Turns back to look at her slightly. Smiling, "Fine. A large, private farm area on the far east side of the city. I live in one of the barracks alone but, I'll leave that to you to find out which one. Night Subaru, see ya later!"

With that said, Jackie headed home. Subaru stared after her for a few moments then turned to head home himself. On the way, he noticed that her scent was on his jacket. It was faint but he liked it, gave him some comfort somehow. Once he arrived at the mansion, he headed for his room, hoping to change before any of his brothers got a little nosy. Unfortunately, Reiji stopped him halfway up the stairs.

"You are late, Subaru."

"Tch."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to go out and find you. No matter. Head to the dinning room for supper now. It is my favorite 'time' of the month again. Do not be late."

Reiji then headed down the hall to find Shu.

Subaru cursed quietly, "Why now of all times?"

He turned around, walked back down the stairs, and headed into the dinning room. Inside Ayato and Kanato were already present and seated. Subaru took a seat at the end of the table near the door. He glanced over at Kanato, who was talking to his teddy bear. He remembered what Yui had told him about the rape, that Kanato had taken part of it after being convinced by the younger triplet. He clenched his fist in anger under the table and looked at his empty plate. The action did not go unnoticed though.

"Hey. What's got you so worked up Subaru?"

Subaru looked up, Ayato was staring at him from across the table. His emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity. Subaru just sat quietly and glared at his older half-brother. Ayato wasn't having it.

"No seriously. What's got your fangs in a twist? You seem angry at Kanato for some reason."

That got Kanato's attention from playing with the bear, he also looked towards the youngest for an explanation.

"It's none of your business."

Subaru turned to look at the wall instead.

"It is _my_ business to know what I done wrong to you of all people."

Kanato answered back, Subaru didn't answer.

"Hey! Listen here you-"

"Ayato! Sit back down right now."

Reiji came in dragging Shu into the dinning room. Shu sat in front of Subaru and just stayed there listen to whatever music was playing at the moment, ignoring everything else. Reiji sat on the other far end of the table, same side as Subaru.

"Ayato. Did you tell Raito and Yui to be here?"

"Yes. They should be coming by now."

"Good. Now we wait."

Silence passed by the entire table. No one said a word or moved much. Subaru thought again about Jackie's scent. He knows he smelled something like it before, but unsure where exactly. He was getting annoyed just trying to remember. Just when he was about to remember something about it, Raito walked into the room carrying Yui in his arms. He saw there was a cut on Yui's knee.

'Did that pervert do that to her?'

He watched as both sat down near him, Yui right beside him and Raito on the other side of Yui. Reiji finally declared that everyone could eat once the two were seated.

"Yui, what happened?"

Subaru asks her quietly. Yui replies saying she fell by accident.

'Yeah right. Sounds more like she's covering up for 'him' again. When will she learn?'

He started eating when he heard some rustling sounds. He glanced over and saw Raito messing with Yui while she was trying to eat. After a few more minutes, he finally had enough.

"Get off of her! Can't you see she doesn't like it?"

Subaru growls at Raito, Raito in return starts to play innocent.

"Don't start playing innocent with me, you pervert. You constantly disrespect her, along with any other girl you meet. I don't even understand how Yui could like such a repulsive person."

Subaru was starting to get pissed off at the older boy and the girl, who wasn't doing anything to defend herself.

"Subaru, sit down." Reiji orders.

"I won't. Not until you punish this pervert!" Shouts Subaru while glaring angrily at Raito.

"So noisy." Complains Shu, Subaru ignores him.

"I don't even understand what you're accusing me of." Raito says while laughing a little.

Subaru looks at Yui to see if she'll defend herself against Raito or will she take Raito's side.

"Yui."

Getting impatient with the girl as she looked scared and sad, unsure of what to do.

"If you keep letting him get away with this crap, he's going to keep disrespecting you! He's not a child, he knows what he is doing is wrong, and he keeps doing it anyway. Because he knows you'll let him get away with it!"

Hoping what he said would encourage the girl to stand up for herself, he couldn't believe what she told him in return.

"I'm so sorry, Subaru. I know you're trying to help me…. I-I don't know what to say…" Yui replies while starting to break down.

"Aww, you made Bitch-chan cry."

Raito says sadly, Subaru guessed it was just an act for Yui.  
The three didn't notice Shu leaving but they did notice Reiji's anger.

"That's enough! The three of you leave now and I'll deal with you later!"

The three of them got up out of their seats and left the room. Subaru was thinking he could settle the argument out here in the hallway. Unaware of the other vampire's presence for a moment he was surprised a bit by the next few words that left the pervert's mouth.

"Hmm, Subaru?"

Raito had snuck up behind Subaru and started sniffing him. Subaru backed away a few steps to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"You smell like a human girl, not Bitch-chan, but a different one. Hmm."

Subaru had forgotten that Jackie's scent was still on his jacket from earlier. He had a bad feeling of what was coming next and he didn't like it.

"You found a new bitch and you didn't even care to share? Maybe I might want a taste of her blood too or other areas. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me licking her up. Bitch-chan liked it the other day."

Raito said, once he figured out why there was another girl's scent on Subaru.

Subaru was horrified for a second, thinking about what he meant. Once he figured that out, he was fuming with anger. Subaru shoved Raito up against the wall roughly. Behind him, Yui was shocked at Raito's words.

"Raito, how could you say that? Would you really get with another girl?"

"Bitch-chan, I said you were my favorite but, that doesn't mean you'll be my last. I'm not that sentimental."

Raito replies to Yui while Subaru held him in place. 'Just this once I'll give him a little revenge for Yui once more.' Subaru then punched Raito in the stomach hard enough that his hand almost went through Raito. Yui was crying behind Subaru but didn't stop him this time, for that Subaru was glad.

"Shut up! I'm not letting your filthy fangs touch any girls I know!"

Subaru yells at Raito, remembering the girl he had just met and enjoyed company with.

"Heh, we'll see about that."

Raito replies and sticks his tongue out at Subaru. That got him boiling with anger.

"I said SHUT UP!"

He punches Raito so hard in the face, he swears he heard a few cracking sounds. He then lets go of Raito and lets him drop to the floor. Subaru starts toward the door but not before giving Yui a little help.

"Maybe you'll understand what I was telling you now."

Softly apologizing to the broken girl. Not wishing to stick around any longer he left down the hall.

* * *

Subaru made his way to the back of the house. He headed towards the back door, quickly wishing to get out. Just when he reached for the doorknob, he was stopped yet again by a voice behind him.

"Where are you going? Reiji still has to punish you for disturbing supper."

Subaru turned around to see Shu leaning against the wall behind him. His cool, ocean blue eyes were fixed on the youngest heir.

"Out for some fresh air."

Subaru answered to the older vampire. Shu wasn't completely convinced. He pushed off the wall and headed towards Subaru. He stopped a little distance from the younger one and inhaled deeply. Shu asked again, more serious this time.

"Where are you going? If you're thirsty, go down into the cellar and fetch yourself something."

"Why? You and I both know full well that I despise drinking any blood from down there."

"You and that wanna be pervert are pretty loud. I easily heard you found new prey to feed on and I'm guessing you are not interested in sharing."

"What's your point?"

"I'll be willing to let you go if you allow me to have a drink as well. With that pervert holding on to Yui, I can't get near to have something to drink."

"She's in your year, it's a wonder you haven't ran into her yet."

Shu was surprised on this bit of information.

"Oh? Can you tell me more?"

"No. That's all the hints you are gonna get. Can I leave now?"

Shu sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be very possible to ask for more unless he'd want the younger vampire to collapse a wall or worse.

"I'll stall Reiji and get him to let you off your 'dinner interruption' punishment. Go before I change my mind."

Shu turned his back to Subaru and Subaru didn't hesitate to race out the door. Shu turned back around to watch his little brother leave out towards the city.

'So, this girl is in my year. Thought there was something familiar about the scent on Subaru somehow. Oh well, takes too much effort to go through all that thinking and remembering.'

Shu left and went back to his room, deciding to tell Reiji about Subaru later. Subaru headed towards a park and sat down on the nearest bench. He thought over what happened in the past couple of hours. He didn't have any idea of what to do or where to go next. After a few more minutes, Subaru got off the bench and started walking into the night.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I said in the last chapter I had to split it. I just went ahead and made a third chapter to be nice. **

**This one tells of Jackie's background mostly. Where she came from and all. **

**Hope you enjoy, keep coming with them reviews so that I can be motivated to write more for you guys to enjoy. **

* * *

Jackie was sitting at the table, in her home, finishing her meal. The small building that she was in, was fit for one person. A two-room building to where a small kitchen and bed was in one room and bathroom was in the other. Some may call it a prison but to the girl, it felt like a 2nd home to her. She didn't have many possessions. All she had were just 5 changes of clothing, including her school uniform and supplies; a couple of blankets and a pillow; a small collection of bathroom items which were a toothbrush, floss, toothpaste, body soap, and hair shampoo. She hadn't had the time to go shopping for any thing new or needed yet. On the kitchen counter top was a small booklet that she normally kept in her pocket near her chest. Jackie was satisfied with her small living quarters, though to stay she had to work in the afternoons of the day before she went off to night school. She would get paid a small fee a week, about 1,016 yen.

Once she was finished eating, she placed her dishes in the sink and washed them clean. Thinking that she still had about an hour or two til time for bed, Jackie decided to go out side and walk around for a bit. She placed her shoes on and left out the door. The smell of hay and horses filled her nose once she left out of the house. She remembered that she was working on a horse ranch for a while now and enjoys every minute of it.

'Even though the owners don't really like me too well, they are satisfied when I finish my work on time and very well.' She thought as she walked. Jackie headed down into one of the meadows and sat down. The grass was tall enough to reach her waist, so when she sat, her head could be spotted when she sat up. She laid down in the grass staring up at the stars. 'Beautiful night it is tonight.'

As she was watching Jackie started to hear some rustling sounds at the edge of the meadow area. She slowly sat up to where she was still hidden, she moved quietly into a crouched position. 'I can either make a run for it and tell the owners that something's here or I can attack it myself. Either way, I'm going to get in trouble for not staying in my barracks.' Before she got to make a decision, the sound came closer and stopped about a couple of yards away from her. The sounds were indeed belonging to a person, she concluded that fact, scuffling sounds followed after the pause. 'It's like this person is searching for something. I'd better do this quick before I'm spotted.'

Jackie waited until the scuffling sounds started to fade. She pushed off the ground and quickly tackled the intruder. In a few quick movements, she had the intruder on its stomach and face in the earth to stay quiet.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing around here?"

Jackie asked very firmly. Clouds were passing by so she couldn't get a good view on what the intruder looked like with the covered moon. Muffling sounds and scraping sounds were heard as the person tried to speak and get up, but Jackie had a strong grip on them that efforts were becoming futile. Once the clouds moved she finally was able to get a good look at the trespasser. Her eyes went wide for a second and jumped off the person and backed up a few steps. She couldn't believe who she had caught.

"Wha..? Subaru? What the…? Damn it! Give me a warning next time, will ya!"

Subaru pushed himself off the ground, turned and faced the girl who he was currently drinking from. He had came here just to see where she lived for later and followed her scent out into this meadow, wondering why she was out here. When he didn't see Jackie, he started to head back thinking he was mistaken, he suddenly got attacked to where he barely got to defend himself back. One minute he was standing up right, walking away and then in just a few short seconds, he found himself pinned to the ground, unable to move much.

"How could I have given you a warning if I didn't know if you were truly out here?"

He replied back while glaring at her. She did the same. They both glared at each other for a little longer until Jackie turned her back on him.

"Whatever."

She started walking away, he got up and went after her.

"Hey wait! Don't think you can just get away with that."

Jackie turned for a second then ran for it. Subaru cursed and ran after her. He realized that she was very fast for a human but, a stupid human girl wasn't go to get the best of him. He ran faster and once he caught up with her, he pulled her to the ground and held on tightly.

"What happened to that talk of not running away, saying it's useless to run away from a vampire?"

Jackie started laughing. Subaru was confused.

"Hey, what are you laughing for? I'm being damn serious."

She started laughing even harder. After a while she started gasping for air and trying to calm down. Subaru let go of her and she tumbled to the ground next to him. She stayed where she was, still struggling to calm down. Finally, she calmed down enough to say something.

"Hah ha, that was, hah, fun."

"What was? I don't get the joke."

"I don't know, all I felt like doing was to run for a bit. I somehow got the idea to run while I was mad at you earlier and well, I also wanted to see if you were going to follow me. I can't really explain my reasoning, I just wanted to do that is all." She explained while still trying to breathe.

"Hmph. Lame."

She turned to look at the vampire next to her, he looked back.

"So, why did you come to visit me? Hungry?"

"No." Subaru looked at the sky, "I was trying to get away from my crazy brothers for a while."

"Brothers? There are more of you guys living in that house?"

"Yeah. Technically they are my half brothers and there are only six of us."

"Who are they? I might recognize them, if I rack my memory."

Subaru glanced at her before answering, "Shu and Reiji are the eldest, they are in the same year as you should be."

"Really? What do they look like?"

"Reiji makes himself look like an old-fashioned gentleman while Shu mostly hangs out in the music room, skipping classes."

"Shu's name sounds familiar somehow. Let's see, Shu, Shu, is he the tall blond with the ocean blue eyes?"

"Yep."

"Oh, yeah, I know him. I had some science classes with him when I first arrived her as well as history classes. I wasn't really paying much attention to names much back then. Oh well."

"The other three are triplets in their 2nd year. Ayato, Kanato, and …."

"And?"

Subaru hesitated on the last one for a moment. "And Raito."

"Hmm, never heard of them. Well, let's get away from that topic now, shall we? You came here to get away from them so, lets stay away from the topic."

"Yeah."

Jackie rolled over on the ground so that she faced the sky as well.

"Okay, how about you pick the topic to talk about this time."

"Me? Why should I? I picked topics last time back at the school."

"Yeah right. All you did was ask me questions about do I believe in vampires and stuff. I mean stuff like when I asked you about favorite plants, animals, and food."

"Tch. You're so picky."

"Thanks, now pick something or just fall asleep already."

Subaru scowled. Thinking for a minute he asks,

"What was that book you were reading earlier? The title was on the wrong side of the book and I didn't recognize the language."

"In American terms, the title of a book is on the left side."

"American?"

"Mm-hmm. 'Blood and Chocolate'." *

"What?"

"I said, 'Blood and Chocolate'. That's the title of the book. It's a teen romance novel of a female werewolf and a human. It's actually a good book. One of my favorites, really."

"A werewolf and a human? Get real."

"Ok, I'm lying next to a vampire and I'm human. I am real."

"Fine."

They sat in silence for a while. Listening to the crickets and nightlife creatures have their fun. Something was bothering Subaru in the back of his mind.

'American? A human that can run real fast? Wait? Who is this girl and where did she come from? Why was she able to surprise me and pin me down so quickly? Why was she not afraid of me back at the school? All these questions are hurting my head. Guess the only way to get rid of them is to ask her.'

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Who are you?"

"What?"

She turned to look at the vampire.

"Who are you? Why are you not afraid of me and all? I mean, you can run really fast and can pin me down in such a short amount of time."

He turned to look her in the eye.

"Who are you? What's your story?"

Forest green eyes met crimson red, searching for answer from the other. Finally she turned back to the sky and sighed.

"You really want to know do you?"

"I want to understand."

"Hmph. Sorry, I know you like getting straight to the point but my life story is kinda long."

"We got the rest of the night."

"Yeah true."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Well, the best way I can say this is,"

She turned to look Subaru straight in the eye.

"Is that I was raised by vampires from the US, where I was born."

* * *

"I don't remember exactly but I do remember that it was cold that night. I was all alone at the age of five with no memory of my parents or family. I was in an alley wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts, and some pink and red running shoes. I don't remember how long I was there, I just remembered that I was freezing.

Then after a while a group of drunken guys came passing by me. They saw me and had the idea to have some fun with me. A couple of them came over to attack me and grab me. I don't remember much on the incident, just that I blacked out.

Then I awoke to someone carrying me and I tried to struggle. The person carrying me just hugged me and was trying to calm me down. I could feel that they were warm so I snuggled up to them. A little while later I woke up again to find three male faces looking at me. They were talking between themselves and playing with me. There were actually five of them. Two were out on business at the time. While they were gone, the other three cared for me. They gave me food, clothes, and a place to sleep. I found out that they were vampires and they let me touch their fangs for a bit. I wasn't one bit afraid, I liked them.

The three I was with their names were Rex, Regalus or Reg for short, and the last one's name was in an *ancient vampire tongue, Edoardo. I call him Edo for short. When the other two finally came back from their trip, Rex and Reg went up to the leader to ask if he'd allow my stay for a while. While they were talking, I got to meet the fifth vampire of the group, Silvano or Silver.

I went into the kitchen area to find the other two and that's when I met the leader, Joc. At first he didn't like that I was staying, but when I heard that the other three were having no luck to see who I belonged to or who claimed me, he said that I could stay until he found a permanent home for me.

After that, I basically stayed with the five vampires, growing up with them. We moved around quite often but, they still got me into going to school. They worked in the day and slept some at night. When I was older, I started to learn from them. They taught me how to fight and defend myself against others. Humans and other vampires, if possible. I soon mastered the skills they taught me to survive. They acted like my guardians and brothers. We had fun and they never struck me, even if I was disobedient one way or another.

When I was old enough, they taught me to drive and work. I helped them out on their work several occasions and I also had a part-time job each time we moved somewhere new. They always placed me somewhere, to where they knew I could make the most money and enjoy my work at the same time. They were wise enough in several ways of teaching me.

Until, one day we had to leave the States. A couple of strangers walked into a local bookstore, where I worked at the time, looking around. I was shelving books when one of them asked to check out. I rang him up while his friend was still looking around nearby. The man I was working with at the counter started flirting with me, I just ignored it. I had gotten plenty of flirts growing up and especially back with my vampires, so I usually ignored the ones outside the home and played around with the ones inside the home.

His friend came up and I asked if he wanted his item to be checked out as well. Instead he asked for my name. I only had the name 'Jackie' given to me by my guardians, no last name. We made up last names every time we moved. I told him my name and he asked where I was from. I told him that it was none of his business. The stranger started causing a scene and attacking me. The manager or my boss tried to stop them. The guys said that they were looking for me to take home, to my family, saying that I was a runaway.

The manager and some security guards finally got the guys off of me and separated us. The manager asked if I knew them and I said no. She gave me an early paycheck and said that I should go home early and rest. The paycheck was three times the normal amount; she said that I was one of her best employees and that I remind her of her daughter that had died not to long ago. She said that I deserved the money and got out-of-town as soon as possible. She knew my story, except the vampire part, she was the only one I could trust in a long time, besides my guardians.

I took her advice and ran home as quickly as I could, hoping that Joc and the others were home so we could leave. Indeed they were home, drinking on some blood bags that they had earned from their latest job. Joc wasn't too pleased I was home before my shift had ended, that changed when he and the others heard what had happened. We left not to long after that; we headed far north to get away and then figure out what was going on. Found out that I had a family once but they were dead. The relatives didn't want me so they threw me out. Now they realize that my parents had a fortune of money and I was the only one who could retrieve it. So, they were out searching for me just to get the money.

After a while of running around the States, we left for Japan from California. There I got enrolled into a private school where I meet some people who were willing to help me out. A pair of twins gave me a permanent last name that stuck and Joc agreed that I could keep it. So, that's why my last name is Hitachiin. After that, we stayed for a while until my unknown relatives realize where I was.

The friends that I made back at the private school and my guardians thought it was best if I went into hiding for a while. They sent me here to this city and enrolled me into the Ryoutei High night school. They also sent me to live here for a while until everything was sorted out.  
I told Joc and the others that I didn't want to leave them, I wanted to stay and be a part of their group for good. They told me to stay here and not to attract attention to myself. That they will return when everything was finished, while the people I met back at the other private school; which was Ouran Academy; they would do whatever it took to keep me safe and out of sight. One of them asked if the owners of this ranch could hold on to me for a while, until the friends from the Academy or Joc and the others came for me. No one else, no matter what.

So, I stayed here for the past few months. Once I heard the rumors that there were other vampires living around, I started to distance myself so there would be no conflict or death. Although, that kinda changed a little when I met you. You came to me for food in which I gladly gave you so I wouldn't have to fight. I am not afraid of you because of who I grew up with. I just would like to be friends and have fun until I have to leave again.

So, that's my life story for you. Just as you asked Subaru. Sorry if it was too long for you, that's the best way I could explain everything to you."

Jackie smiled at the young vampire who was sitting up with her. Subaru was surprised on her story, he somehow felt the strong urge to protect her as well as her friends and guardians were doing.

"So, they drank your blood as well? That's why you offered yours to me?"

"No. They never drank my blood much less touch it, unless cleaning my wounds or so. They never licked them clean, just wiped it off. Whenever I had asked, they replied saying that they enjoyed human blood in blood bags. They like it better when the blood is a few days old and chilled."

"Oh okay."

Jackie scooted over and leaned on Subaru.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just starting to get tired is all."

Subaru looked at her for a minute.

"Hey, before you go to sleep, will you allow me to drink again?"

"Where ever you'd like to suck. Though, I got to get back to my little home soon. I have to get up in the afternoon for some work before I head back to school at night."

"We don't have school in the evening. It's a weekend."

"Oh, forgot. Well, I don't know what I'll do after my afternoon chores."

"How about we go into town for a little."

"Sounds nice."

"I'll meet you in town somewhere in the evening."

"Where at?"

Subaru thought for a moment then said.

"There's a small coffee shop near a bookstore, could meet there."

Jackie laughs a little.

"Bookstore? You just got the idea from my story."

"Do you want to go or not?"

"I'll go, sounds like fun. Thanks Subaru."

Subaru took her into his arms and pierced her collarbone. He worked his way to a few more spots on her upper body for blood. This time he left more inside of her than he did earlier. He knew she was getting tired so he lied back on to the ground and laid her on top of him. Jackie rested her head on his chest while Subaru held her tightly around with one arm around her waist and the other softly rubbing her side.

'I'll place her back in her bed later. Right now, I'll just wait until she falls asleep.' Subaru thought to himself.

Jackie soon fell asleep comfortably on his chest and smiled while in her sleep. Subaru saw and smiled himself, closed his eyes for a while to rest until dawn.

Vampire and human sleeping peacefully in the middle of a meadow in the early morning. Although they were alone in the meadow, two pairs of eyes were watching them from the thick trees on the edge of the meadow. They had been there for a while watching and listening to everything going on. After Subaru and Jackie had started sleeping, they decided it was time for them to head back home. Emerald eyes turned to amethyst eyes and left the edge of the forest, making plans of what to do the next evening.

* * *

**There's the third chapter now. It may keep following KazuCat's writing for a bit longer, until I decide when to break away from it to my own plot. (unless there are some objections) **

**Again, please review so I can be motivated to write the next chapter to the story, please.**

**See you guys later! R&R!**

* The book 'Blood and Chocolate' is really good in my opinion. I haven't seen the movie but I love the book. It's one of my favorites that I wouldn't mind recommending.

** The ancient vampire language/tongue, I'm just using a little Latin here and there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I got done with it a little early, so I decided to update. Chapter 5 will be coming later this week, so don't worry. **

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Subaru's POV:

Subaru woke up the next evening in his coffin. 'How did I get here? I remember being in the meadow sleeping. Wait, oh now I remember. How stupid of me not to.'

Subaru remembered that about an hour or so before the sun came up, he woke up in the meadow and carried the girl back to her home. He was a bit disgusted in where she lived. He ignored it and placed her on the bed and covered her up. He then went to the table and wrote out where and the time to meet later in the evening and placed somewhere he was sure she would find later.  
After he was done, the vampire left back to the mansion. It seemed like Shu had done him two favors; letting him leave before Reiji's punishment and giving him a clean pathway back to his room, no interruptions. He then changed and went to bed.

'Ah, I guess I'd better get ready for later then.' Subaru opened his coffin and got out. He got dressed in his usual outfit when not in school. He went to the other side of the room and pulled out a deep red shirt and black pants and put them on. Then a black belt and wrapped that around his waist, placed on his usual white boots and put on his black jacket.

He looked at the time on the mantle of the unused fireplace. The face of the clock read 8:30pm. '1 more hour until we have to meet. Guess I'll go down and grab a bite to eat first.'

Subaru left his room and headed down towards the kitchen. On the way he noticed that Yui's scent was gone from the house as well as Raito's. He shrugged it off, not caring anymore about the unusual couple. He arrived at the kitchen and made himself a small snack, being careful not to use any of Reiji's precious items.

"Oi! If you're going to make something, make something for me as well."

Subaru didn't turn around; he knew who was trying to boss him around. Subaru moved from the kitchen counter to the dinning room table and sat down. He ate his breakfast, which were eggs, bacon, and milk, ignoring the red-head completely.

"Hey! I asked you for something, don't go ignoring me!"

"Shut up."

"Tch. I'm hungry here too now."

"Go make yourself something then."

"Sure, just let me *burn down the entire kitchen again by myself. Reiji isn't here so I can't ask him. Neither is Chichinashi."

Ayato replies sitting down across from Subaru.

"I noticed Yui's scent was missing and Raito's too. Guess they went out somewhere."

"Hmph. Yeah they did. Chichinashi was saying that one of the school's dances was coming up so she was going to the mall to buy herself something. Raito went along with her. Stupid idea if you ask me."

"Never did ask you." Subaru replied.

"What is the school dance for anyway?"

"Oh, so you were wanting to go?"

"No. Forget I ask." Subaru got up and took his dirty dishes to the sink to wash. Ayato followed.

"Some school dance for some stupid student council thing. Reiji wants us all to go. I think I'll skip out on it some how. Maybe find a girl willing to go with me, leave the dance room, drink her dry else where."

Ayato said with a smile on his face. Subaru just listened while he washed, then placed the dish, cup, and utensils back up where they came from once they were dry. He turned around and started heading out of the kitchen.

"Hey. What are you doing this evening? Wanna go and play darts for a while?"

"Nah. I'm going out for a while."

"Where to? I might want to come."

"Not this time. I'm running errands for Shu for once."

"Hey, don't forget Reiji needs to see you later this evening. It's about your punishment. Although, it was pretty entertaining for once."

Ayato said. He then left before Subaru and headed towards the game room. Little did Subaru know, Ayato was planning to meet up with Kanato so they can put their plan into action.

Subaru left the kitchen to find Shu. He didn't see the lazy vampire in his normal sleeping spots, so he decided to go to Shu's room and see if he was in there. Indeed he was. Subaru knocked on Shu's door. No answer. Subaru sighed and opened the door. Shu was lying on the couch in his room. Subaru walked down the stairs and stood in front of the couch. Shu stirred a bit.

"What do you want?"

"Hitachiin, Jackie of class 3-A. Leaves classes early to go to a ranch and work or to go up on the roof and read."

Shu opened his eyes, turned and looked at the younger one. He looked confused on Subaru's words.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought I couldn't get anymore hints?"

"I'm going out again."

"Ok, not my problem."

"Reiji is. I'm going out to see her again. I need help."

Shu looked at him.

"Only if I get to have her for half the dance later on."

"Deal. May I skip the dance?"

Shu turned back to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"I'll do the beginning you can take the end. Stay for the beginning then leave after my dance is over. I don't care where you take the girl then."

"She claimed to have some history and science classes with you when she first arrived a few months ago."

"Whatever."

Shu sat up then got off the couch and headed for the stairs leading out his room. Subaru follows. The two walk down the hallway to the backdoor again. Shu turns the Subaru.

"I'm only going out with you this once. Reiji's out buying food and new tableware. You can go where ever your meeting place is after we reach town."

"Fine by me."

The two vampires left the mansion and headed for the city. Parting ways once they got there. Subaru headed for the little coffee shop hoping to see his new friend there soon.

* * *

Jackie's POV:

Jackie woke up at 12 in the afternoon by her alarm clock. She got up without hesitation, got dressed, and cleaned up even though she was still half asleep. She has had the same routine for the past 5 months now, so everything she did was the same thing. Before she left, she always made sure she had everything ready and decent. She grabbed the small black booklet from the counter and placed it in her clothing in front of her heart.

Jackie soon left the small home and headed over to one of the main barns to sign in to work and get started. On the way over, she snacks on a fiber grain bar since she normally doesn't have time for a usual meal. She is on her own at the ranch, she gets paid but every thing else, she has to do herself. Her mind starts to focus on her work, forgetting about the night before completely.

Jackie signs in and starts her work. The first thing she does is clean out every stall completely, clean whatever is left inside, then refills the stalls with fresh hay, the correct food diet the horse is on, and water. If a horse is in a stall, a clipboard hangs beside the stall door, will tell if the horse can be removed to the corral. If not, she leaves the animal alone until the owner or rider removes it.

There are 3 main barns and 4 smaller barns on the land, it also holds up to 80 horses as well. The main barns hold 32 horses, 10 stalls each, 2 empty ones in the barn Jackie was in. These horses are mainly used for competitions, training, and 1st time riders. The 4 smaller barns are for breeding mares and stallions, 2 barns for each to keep separated. Inside each has 2 rooms for breeding and birthing; the stallion barns have 2 breeding rooms that they use, and the mare barns have 2 birthing areas that they use. Inside each barn, they can hold up to 12 horses.

The main house and the ranch hands houses are on farther up. Jackie is not supposed to go near either unless something is wrong with a horse or shipping supplies went wrong. The owners do not really like the girl, nor do the other ranch hands, but she gets her work done fast and never slows for a break. Her break is in the evening before she goes to bed. Jackie is invisible to everyone on the ranch and she's just fine with that. As long as her work gets done, there's no need for useless conversations.

As she works she is watched by the owner's wife for the first 25 minutes today, Jackie ignores her and continues shoveling the old hay out. If the woman wanted her for something, she would have stopped the girl and asked for something to be done as soon as Jackie finished her current stall. She just stood there watching not saying a word. When Jackie was starting on her next stall, she left.

At 6:45 pm, Jackie finished her work. Cleaning all 3 main barns, fetching the horses in the pastures and placing certain ones back into the barn and left the rest outside for the night. She was placing a dark chocolate-colored gelding back in his stall; she loved this one because of his unusual coloring. He had a mix-match of colors on him. His coat was shinning, dark chocolate with his mane being a tan caramel color. He was named Dusty and was nearly 26 years of age. Jackie enjoyed him, whenever she finished her work early enough, she would come back and pet him for a bit then leave for back home.

She finished placing Dusty in his stall and headed back to the first barn to sign out. She stops a few steps short because the owner of the ranch was in front of her.

"Girl. Have you finished all of your work here yet?"

"Yes sir. Dusty was the last. I just need to sign out then I'll head back to the house."

"Good."

"Excuse me, sir. May I ask something real quick?"

"Make it quick."

"May I go out into town tonight? There's no school tonight and I need a few extra things that are running out on me. I just want to walk around for a bit, buy what I need and I'll come straight back before curfew."

The owner stood there for a minute thinking while Jackie keep her face straightened, showing no signs of begging. Finally the owner replies.

"Alright. Pick up some bags of carrots while you're out as well. Be back an hour before curfew, got it?"

"Yes sir. The normal bags, sir?"

"Yes. You may go now."

"Yes sir."

As the owner headed to one of the stallion barns, Jackie headed to the first barn to sign out. She then went to her small home and got ready for the evening. She took a half hour shower and cooked herself a small meal. She changed her clothes as she cooked, leaving her boots on to wear. Once her food was ready, she quickly ate it, washed the dishes, and then got her money ready for shopping in town. As she was placing the dishes up she noticed a note near the sink. It was from Subaru. The note said:

_Hey, meet me at the coffee shop at 9:45 this evening._

_No need to go fancy on me here._

_I'll see you then._

_Subaru_

She laughed a little at the note and looked at the time. It was 8:03, she had to hurry to town soon or she'd be late. She finished putting up the dishes and got everything she needed with a double-check. Then she left off toward the town, eager to see the young vampire again.

* * *

No one's POV:

Jackie arrived at the meeting place 20 minutes before scheduled time. She leaned against a wall near the window of the coffee shop. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a hooded jacket that was black, blue, and white. Dark blue jeans that reached her knees, the same boots from before but cleaned. Again she was wearing the same eagle head necklace but a dragon on the next. It was a silver dragon holding on to a black crystal, while in flight. On her right wrist was a horsehair bracelet; the colors were a near blackish-brown and milk chocolate-colored hair. As she waited, people who walked by barely gave her a glance in which she was happy for.

Subaru was heading to the meeting place after parting with Shu; he was early so he just slowly walked to the place. Once he got there it was 10 minutes before 9:45, he saw she was waiting for him so he went over to her.

"Hey."

"Hi to you to."

Both had little smiles on their faces. Wondering what to do next Jackie spoke up before Subaru.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Not much open at this time of night."

"I know. So, you wanna just walk around until something interesting comes along?"

"Sure."

They both started walking. While they walked they talked a little in short conversations. Enjoying each other's company, Subaru was wondering to himself if the girl could stay with him for a bit longer, something about her he started to like. Walking down Main Street, they come to a nearly deserted fountain area. Subaru had a small idea but didn't know if it was worth the embarrassment or not.

"Hey. Why don't we stop here for a break for a minute?"

"Hmm, alright."

The two went to the fountain and sat down. Subaru remembered the dance that Ayato and Shu were talking about; he needed a date to the dance, so why not ask?

"So, um. Have you heard about the upcoming dance?"

"Yeah, since it was first announced."

"Ever been to one in your travels?"

"No. Too busy. Why? You asking me to go to the dance with you or something?"

"Ah.. would you go if I asked?"

"One, the thing is formal so I would need something to wear. I never wore dresses in my life so, it would end up being uncomfortable for me to wear first time. Plus I don't have one."

"Hah? You never wore a dress before?"

"Nope. Two, I don't know how to dance."

Subaru's eyes widened in surprise. 'Damn, how am I going to explain this one to Shu?'

"Your vampire guardians never taught you?"

"They could have. A couple of them wanted to but I refused. Telling them, why do I need to learn how to dance? It's just something useless that I don't need in my life."

Jackie looked at Subaru.

"Sorry if you were wanting to go with me, but I don't want to ever dance. I just don't see the point is all."

Subaru stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. Before he could say anything else, the two were interrupted by a loud splash in the fountain.

"Oi! If you two lovebirds are done, can we talk too?"

The two whirled around to see who was talking. Subaru growled when he recognized who it was. Ayato and Kanato were standing behind the fountain in their normal outfits when they were not in uniform as well.

"Teddy. There's the girl. There is where we can find our next meal tonight."

Kanato spoke to his bear while gazing his hungry eyes at Jackie. Jackie and Subaru got up from the fountain. Subaru pushed her behind him from his brothers.

"Hey! What the- Subaru!"

Ignoring what she had to say, he focused his glare on to his older siblings.

"What the hell are you two doing here for?"

"We thought we might see the girl you were so interested in and see if we could have a taste."

Ayato was grinning, hoping to take a bite out of the sweet-smelling girl. Jackie didn't really know what was going on at first, but soon got the idea.

"You two are vampires as well, am I correct?"

Jackie peeks out from behind Subaru to get a good look at the newcomers. Ayato looks at Jackie and replies.

"Yep. You scared yet?"

"No not at all. Are you friends with Subaru somehow?"

The twins laugh.

"We are his older brothers. My name's Kanato."

"And you can call me Yours Truly."

Jackie looks at Subaru.

"Ok, last night you said something about triplet brothers. I recognize you saying the name Kanato is one of them, so I'm guessing that's him with the bear."

Looks over at Kanato while stating.

"But who's the second? Is that Ayato or Raito? Because I'm not calling someone a stupid name like 'Yours Truly'. I prefer the true name."

"Tch, you sure are picky."

Ayato commented.

"That's Ayato. The annoying one."

"Hey! If you're trying to pick a fight, come on and let's go."

Subaru makes a move towards Ayato before Jackie stops him.

"Wait. You are just going to go fight him over something stupid? Why don't we just leave and go else where?"

"Oi! Don't ignore Yours Truly now! And why are you so interested in hanging out with that freak? You know he's only using you for food right? Soon you'll be killed or dumped like trash later if he finds some other food source."

Subaru clenched his fists and snarled at the redhead. Ayato did the same while Kanato stood back looking bored. Jackie stepped away from Subaru to see Ayato more clearly.

"I know that already."

The two stopped snarling and stared at her. She continued after she had gotten the two's attention.

"I know I'm just being used. Do think I would be stupid enough to fall for someone after meeting them just yesterday? Don't be crazy. I am willingly giving my blood to Subaru to drink until his heart's content. I'm only hanging out with him as a friend, not a date. I don't care about your sibling relationship, but calling him a freak means you are one also. You both are mythological creatures who most believe do not exist. I am not afraid of either of you. I give my blood to those who I think deserve it. That's just on instinct too. So, if you think I'm a puppet to be played around with, then you are sadly mistaken."

Jackie then turns to Subaru.

"Thanks for the fun night and all but my curfew is almost here and I need to go shopping for my boss before I head home. Sorry if you didn't have a meal tonight, you can thank your siblings for that. See ya later Subaru."

She then turned and left back down the street. Subaru couldn't believe his luck tonight. He was hoping for some fun and excitement, not for it to be ruined like it was. He turned to Ayato and walked over angry, Ayato just gets angry back. Kanato just watches the girl go and heads home. Not wishing to get in the middle of the two's fight, he left. Yelling could be heard from the two angry vampires arguing over whose prey that was and who should have gotten a bite out of her first about several miles off, with banging and destruction sounds. Until the two eldest vampires comes to stop them later that evening.

Jackie was finishing checking out in one of the 24-hour stores with a few bags of carrots and some food and bathroom supplies. She left the store and headed out, back to the ranch.

Sighing, 'What a night. If that Ayato and Kanato hadn't appeared, I might would have said yes to Subaru's offer. Thankfully, Ayato reminded me not to get to close. Vampires are different from humans, they wouldn't care what happened to their prey after they were done with it, even strange ones that I know very little about. I already know Subaru was just using me as a meal and company, I just had forgotten about it. I don't wish for my heart to be broken over one silly little crush. Besides, I promised Joc that I wanted to stay with his group. Perhaps I'll mate with him one day. Oh well, time to head home before I get into trouble.'

As she walked home, she felt something tugging at her chest a little painfully. Not knowing what it was, she just ignored it. Thinking might be just something not important, just focuses on heading home and ready for the next school evening to come around.

* * *

**Alright. Here you guys go. **

**Please review if you've enjoyed it!**

*****Read 'Supper in the Moon Lit Night' if you want to know more about Ayato's great cooking skills.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's the next chapter. **

**I still can't believe or get over the fact that Diabolik Lovers anime has ended. Hopefully, they'll do a second season. Who else agrees?**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

It has been few nights after Jackie and Subaru last saw each other. Subaru has been avoiding her slightly but still watching her. While Jackie on the other hand has been treating everything like it was normal. The two would see each other and give friendly greetings but would quickly head to classes afterwards. Subaru would find some other places to go during lunch, avoiding the roof as much as possible.

On this night, he was in one of the 2nd year's empty classrooms eating with the triplets and Yui but still keeping a distance from the disgusting couple. Jackie however, was wondering the halls looking for something to do. She had finished reading most of the library's fictional books twice through and was in no hurry to head back to the ranch tonight.

'Hmm, what to do? I can't find Subaru anywhere, wonder what's up with him? He's been acting strange since this past weekend.'

She was walking through one of the rarely used hallways when she heard some music.

'What's that sound? A flute or clarinet? No. Sounds more like strings, like a violin, maybe. Music classes are not until later this evening, so who's in the music room playing?'

Jackie headed down to the music room to find out who was playing. As she got closer, she could hear the louder and clearer the music got. It soon did sound like a strings instrument, and well-played as well. She opened the door to the music room.

The soft, sad music had a little mysterious sadness that she couldn't place, it sounded like the music was describing a place far off with light tears falling. It was beautiful and so familiar. She walked inside and closed the door softly behind her. The person playing was a tall blond boy wearing a tan sweater over the normal uniform dress shirt. His coat was lying on one of the music chairs. The guy had no music stand or sheet in front of him; he just played by memory it seemed.  
Jackie was so much into the music, almost like in a trance, she didn't notice when the music had stopped until the boy woke her with his voice.

"What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, I just got curious on who was playing in the music room during lunch. It was very beautiful sounding by the way."

She said to the boy. Jackie looked up at his face while he was turned looking at her, annoyed for coming in and disrupting him. She saw that his eyes were shocking blue as the ocean. Her eyes went wide in recognization.

"You're Shu Sakamaki."

"Yeah, what of it."

Jackie just stays quiet, so Shu starts putting away his violin back into its case. Moves the case back with all the other string instrument cases. Then he just goes over to the near center of the room and lies down. Jackie walks closer to Shu and sits down near him. He opens his eyes slightly in annoyance to look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I had forgotten that Subaru said you come in here to skip classes. He didn't say anything about you playing some instruments as well."

"This is a music room so what do you think it's for? And why are you mentioning Subaru?"

"Because I've been feeding him my blood. You and me have classes together. Remember? When I first got here, you were my history and science partner for a month."

"So, you're the girl Subaru has been seeing. That explains why you smell so familiar."

Jackie smiled. "So, he told you?"

"He's been using me to get Reiji off of punishing him."

"Punishment?"

"Disrupting one of Reiji's dinner parties a few nights ago. Raito and Yui also are involved."

"Who are Raito and Yui? I've met Ayato and Kanato but not Raito. Subaru said that there were only 6 of you living together. Never mentioned a Yui."

Shu ignores her question as he turned his eyes to look at the girl. She was very pretty in his opinion. 'No wonder Subaru enjoys this one. I'm sure her blood is just as good as it smells.' He turned away and closed his eyes to act like he was asleep.  
Jackie just watched him for a moment, then got bored. She stood up and went to sit in one of the music chairs. Pulled out an old iPod version, a generation 4, she had gotten a while back; not only for her birthday from the vampires, but also for passing all grades very high to pass a school she was only at for less than 2 months. Pretty big deal for her guardians. She placed an earbud in and started to listen to some songs.

Shu watched her when she wasn't looking. 'Copycat isn't she? Trying to copy me for some reason.' He lay listening to his own music player for a little longer, then quietly got up and walked over to where she was sitting. Jackie didn't notice at first, but then she saw Shu in the corner of her eye and relaxed. Took one of the buds out and held it out towards the older vampire. Shu looked at it for a moment then placed it in his ear, after taking one of his own out.  
Inside he heard some soft piano music playing. Slowly but hitting each note softly at first, then the rhythm changed a bit, then went back to it's first softness, and repeated itself until the near finale. Shu relaxed a little by leaning against Jackie's chair. She smiled seeing he enjoyed some of her music. Once the song was over, he returned the bud.

"What song was that?"

"It's called, 'Will of the Heart'. It is one of my favorite soundtrack music's from the anime, 'Bleach'. Relaxing, don't you think?"

"Fine with me."

"So, what do you like to listen to Shu?"

In return, he handed his earbud that he never placed back in his ear to her. She took it and listened.

"Wow, sounds like a female in pain or something."

"That would be pleasure."

Jackie looked at Shu in surprise and held onto the bud until the 'music' was over. Then she handed it back and Shu replaced it back into his ear.

"Wow, you have some taste in music."

Shu smirked in humor. He leaned down and sniffed her neck. Seeing what he was doing, Jackie stuck her neck out for him to have better access. Shu raised an eyebrow at her move, wondering what she was doing.

"Trying to seduce me are you? You little pervert."

"Hmm, no. I just thought you wanted to bite me, so I was giving you easy access to do so."

Shu was surprised in her action. 'I'm guessing Subaru never had a problem with biting her.' In one quick movement; he jerked her up from the chair and held her close, tightly. A small blush was on the girl's face once she realized where she was. She looked up at Shu's face, seeing that it was unreadable.

"If you're trying to seduce me, why not take it a step further?"

Jackie was confused by his words. Shu took the confusion and kissed her deeply. At first she was surprised then she just let him take over. Shu's kissing was so new to her, she just melted and let him do as he wished. Soon she felt something sharp pierce her lip. She tried to pull away but the vampire had a firm grip on her not to escape. He started sucking on the small cut he had made on her lip.  
'Delicious. I can see why he kept asking me for favors to save him from Reiji.'

Shu pulled back and whispered in her ear.

"Come to the dance with me and dance for a while. I promise you won't regret it."

Licking and nibbling slightly on her ear.

"Oh um..."

Jackie looked away from him once she heard his words. Shu looked concerned.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there is."

She turned back to look Shu in the eye.

"I can't dance. I never want to dance. I don't see the point. So, I'm going to have to turn you down like I did with Subaru."

This surprised Shu. He wanted to dance and suck this girl's blood that night. He finally decided to convince her, to show the others including Reiji that he wasn't a 'good for nothing deadbeat' for once.

"Come. Let me show you how you can have fun with dancing."

"I already said I don't want to dance."

Shu ignores her request and pulls her out into the middle of the music room. He gets her ready for ballroom dancing. He takes one hand and out stretches her arm while keeping a firm grip on her hand. The other, he places on his shoulder, while placing his hand on her waist. She turns away again, blushing. Shu starts to lead with a stubborn girl in front of him, who was refusing to move much. After an hour of struggling, Jackie finally gives in. She starts dancing for once but keeps her head down.

'At least this is a start. Ah~ let's try something else this time.' Shu stops dancing for a moment.

"Why don't we add in some kind of music now?"

"I guess that'll be fine."

Shu searches his music player for something to listen to while dancing. On the other hand, Jackie pulls away from his grip while Shu was distracted. He watches her head to her iPod and starts searching for songs to play. Finding what she wanted, she came back over, placing her iPod in her pocket. She reached up and pulled one of Shu's earbuds out and replaced it with one of her own. She presses 'play' and some music comes out. Then she quickly gets back into position and lets Shu take the lead again.

"What's this song?"

"It's a soundtrack music piece from one of my childhood movies that I loved so much."

Shu waited for his answer.

"It's called, 'Neville's Waltz' from the 'Harry Potter' soundtracks. I remember that the 4th movie had dancing in it, so there are some dancing music inside. I got a hold of the soundtrack and placed the music inside for later use."

"This is instrumental. I can hear that there are two versions of this song. One with the whole orchestra and the other-"

"Is a trumpet solo version? Yeah I know. Please don't ask, I don't want to talk about it."

Shu did as she requested and started to dance to the next song on the list, which was a little jumper than the first. It was still a waltz song he could tell, but different. They continued to dance to the two songs over and over until Jackie was matching Shu's paces.

"Can we stop for a break yet? I'm tired of this."

"We can stop for a little while, but then back to practice."

Jackie sat back down in the music chair and relaxed for a bit. Shu stood near her, noting that the smell of her blood was getting more interesting. 'Soon I'll bite her. Only as a reward though.'

After about 10-15 minutes of break, Shu dragged the girl back out on to the middle of the floor, ready to start-up again.

"You got anything a little faster on that list of tracks?"

"Um yeah. There's one called, 'Foxtrot Fleur'."

"Can you play it?"

"Hang on."

She searched her lists until she found the fast song. Pressing 'play', she got herself ready for the fast-paced dance. Soon after a few times of replaying the song, she matched the vampire's pace once again. Shu was impressed.

"Ready to try a slow song dance?"

"Uh, sure. Hang on. Let me find a good track for that."

It didn't take her long for her to find something. Shu switched his dancing positions on her. Pulling her close, he placed her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, resting on her lower back. Dancing once again, Jackie soon fell into rhythm. Softly humming to the song, she impressed the older one again.

"Hey, got any songs that are soft? Not soundtracks?"

"Already on it. If you don't like it, sorry. It's one of my favorites."

The song started, soft and slow.

"What this one's name?"

"'Magic Works'"

Shu decided it was time for her to stop avoiding his face. He moved her head to face him. She flushed red, deeply.

"Keep looking at me."

It wasn't a request. It was demand and Jackie knew it. So, she obeyed. They stayed like this for a while even after the song had ended. Tired of the suspension, she leaned up and kissed Shu first this time. Breaks the kiss some time later.

"Ok, fine. Thanks for the dance lesson."

"I haven't got my payment for it yet, girl."

Shu leans back down, pulls her collar aside and bites down. As he starts to feed, Jackie thinks about his request to go to the dance now. She never has been one to go to parties of any occasions. Dancing with Shu to different songs, seeing other people, seeing Subaru. Her eyes went wide remembering that she turned Subaru down and now she was about to accept Shu's offer.  
'Well, there's no problem in that, is there? I mean, Subaru and I are just friends right?' She was unsure on her own answer and question. Finally she spoke to Shu while he was finishing his feed.

"Hey Shu. I can't really go with you. I enjoyed your company and all, especially the dance lessons but I need to do work on the dance night."

"If you're trying to convince me that you are going with Subaru instead of me, why not come straight out with it?"

"I'm not going with anyone, Shu. I just-"

"Well that was a waste of my time then."

Again he takes her by surprise. He pins her to the wall this time, not very pleased.

"Go with me and dance for half the night. Then go with Subaru and dance with him elsewhere. That's all I want from you besides your blood. Stay here for the next couple of days to keep practicing dancing."

"Ok, but there's something else."

"What is it?"

Shu was getting annoyed.

"Um, I don't have a dress. I never wore one before either."

"Go on."

"And well, I don't really wear anything sleeveless. I like my clothing with at least a sleeve over my shoulder."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Shu thought for a moment. 'Well there are plenty of dresses back at the house from the sacrificial brides and all. Maybe I can find something in there.'

"Alright. I'm going to send a limousine to get you on dance night. Get in it and I'll be waiting with your dress. I will be alone and I will help you with it."

"Ok. But do I really have to come back here a few more times?"

"Yes. I intend on getting you to be a very good dancer. Now stay still and let me have one more little snack, then we'll get back to work."

Jackie stood still allowing the older male to have as much as he wanted of her blood. Then the two started to dance again to different and the same songs once more.

"Tell me, why do you have trumpet solos on this thing?"

"Because, I once played the trumpet then got tired of it. I played it for 3 years and never once got any better at it. There was too much for me to do and I rarely got to practice. So I quit. End of story."

"You don't wish to play again?"

"I have no interest in it. I enjoy hearing trumpet version songs and kinda miss playing the instrument but; I truly have no interest in it as I do in being an animal lover more."

"Very well then. Why don't we stop for the day?"

"Sounds good. I need the rest since I feel a little light-headed from all that blood loss."

Shu sat the girl down on the floor and joined her.

"Since we listened to your music for the long while, let's trade."

"Fine with me."

Switching out the earbuds, Shu laid down on the floor once more with his eyes closed. Hesitant at first, Jackie lays down next to him. He pulled her next to him so she was lying on top of him. Then they both rested there for the day until school was out and they'd meet each other back in the music room for the next couple of days for dancing and feeding.

* * *

It was the night of the dance and Subaru was in his room getting ready. Standing in front of the mirror, he thought about how was he going to keep his end of the bargain with Shu. 'Why is this girl making me feel the need to get close. I mean, I did have feelings for Yui once, but this girl is different. I guess I'll stop by the ranch later tonight and visit. Maybe seeing her and being around her again will help sort out all that I feel.'

Once he was satisfied, Subaru left his room and went downstairs to meet the others in the entrance hall. 'Hope this night is fun instead of boring like other dances.'

* * *

**Ok, that's my story. Hope you've enjoyed. The next one will not be out until like, the end of next week.**

**Read & review for me. PM me if you need to as well. Later!**

**If there is any complaints of there being 'Harry Potter' soundtracks on here, I don't wish to see them. I love those songs and the movie and book series is still my childhood favorite. That's all on that topic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY! EXAMS ARE OVER! WINTER BREAK CAN FINALLY START!**

**Sorry if any of you were a little impatient on the new chapter, I have it now. This is longer and it has the dance inside (well, technically two dances inside). Hope you enjoy because it took me 3 days to finally figure out how to work it and get everything in the way I wanted it. The next chapter will be a few days so don't worry.**

**Here it is and enjoy!**

* * *

Subaru met the others down stairs in the entrance hall. Everyone except Shu was there. Reiji turned to Subaru once he arrived.

"You are the last to arrive. Come, I do not wish to be late to an important event."

Subaru nodded and followed everyone outside to the limo.

"Hey, is this a different one than what we normally use?"

Ayato asked, Reiji answered.

"Blame that good-for-nothing of a head for that. He took the other one and left before sunset."

"Hmph, wonder why Shu was so eager to go to the dance. Normally he'd be sleeping and he would be the last one out."

Just then, Kanato remembered something and started to cry. Everyone looked at him wondering what happened this time.

"What happened to you Kanato?"

Raito asks his older twin. Kanato clutched his teddy tightly and sobbed. At first it was hard to understand the purple haired vampire but, finally he calmed down enough to say something.

"Some one **sobs** someone.. took one of the dres.. dresses from my **my** wax bride room.. It was one of my.. **sobs** favorites. I WANT IT BACK NOW!"

Kanato screamed at everyone, looking mostly at his twins.

"Hey don't look at me. I don't have it. I rarely go into that room anyway."

Ayato held his hands up in defense. Kanato turned to Raito. He shook his head. Reiji adjusted his glasses and let out an annoyed sigh.

"We'll get to the bottom of this later. For now we go to the dance. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and got in the vehicle. Subaru was seated next to a window and Reiji. Reiji turned to Subaru and spoke quietly for him to hear only.

"Don't think that I have forgotten your punishment for disturbing dinner last week. After the dance you will come to me to receive your punishment. Is that understood?"

Subaru just looked out the window and nodded slightly. Reiji took that as a yes and opened a book to read. Subaru was thinking on how he was going to tell Shu that his date was not coming. Also, he was trying to figure out his feelings for the girl. Sighing quietly, he closed his eyes and didn't re-opened them until they reached the school.

'Guess I'll have to take punishment from both now. Not that I care or anything. Time to go to a stupid dance now.'

He got out and followed everyone to the dance hall. Stopping at the doors, he looked back to the gates, wishing he could have brought a date he likes with him. Shrugging the thought off he went inside the building.

* * *

Jackie waited outside the ranch area for Shu. She had asked the owner if she could go to the dance in exchange that if she does come back, she stays. No coming back then leaving elsewhere for a while then back to the ranch. She told Shu on where to meet her on their last dance lessons. Now all she had to do was to wait on the older vampire.  
A little after the sun had set, Shu came around the corner and told her to get in. Jackie got into the limo, pretty nervous, slid over next to Shu. The vampire told the driver to take the long way to the school. Shu turned to Jackie to speak.

"Hope you remembered how to dance. I don't want to be embarrassed."

"Yeah, I think I remembered everything. So, um may I see the dress I'm suppose to wear?"

"Excited to be a pervert are you not?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't expect a changing room in here do you? You're changing in here right now. So strip down to your underwear now."

The girl blushes a bit at the blonde's request. So, she complies. She wasn't that shy, she grew up with five adult male vampires after all. Nothing to really hide there. But to change in front of a male vampire she hardly knows, that's a bit more of a challenge.

Once she stripped herself of all her clothing except bra and underwear, She turns to Shu to receive the dress. Shu watches her lazily for a bit, then reached over to the next seat for a bag. He pulls out a pretty blue dress that was in the middle of a Turquoise and Deep sky blue color. The dress itself looked complicated to put on, it looked similar to a Victorian style dress.

He hands her the dress and helps her put it on. Turns her around so he can do the strings in the back, tying them tightly enough to where it will not fall loose. He then hands her matching shoes, short boots with a 2-inch heel on them.

During the whole time, Jackie couldn't help but blush and getting hotter in the face. Once Shu was done, Jackie pulled a comb out of her shoulder strap bag that she had brought with her, and brushed her hair a bit so that her hair was loose in slightly dark chocolate curls. After Jackie done with that, she sat back and sighed exhausted. She turned to Shu, who was still watching her.

"Thanks for the dress and helping me get it on. I promise I'll give it back after tonight."

"Right."

He leaned over to sniff her and found that she did not smell like horses for once.

"What is this scent you are using?"

"Oh, this. It's my body wash, 'Ocean Breeze'. One of my favorites."

Shu smiled at this and pulled her close. He inhaled her scent and stayed this way next to her until they arrived at the school.

* * *

Once the couple arrived at the school, Shu led Jackie inside to the dance room. They were a little late but a couple others followed in behind them. The two walked into the room where the dance was taken place, they looked for a place to put their things, and walked out onto the dance floor.  
Jackie spotted Subaru with some black-haired girl, dancing. He didn't look like he was having too much fun. She also saw some gray-haired male dragging a redhead with green eyes off the dance floor.

'Huh? The redhead looks similar to that Ayato I met a while back. I wonder if that might be Raito, the other triplet I heard about. Oh well, time to pay attention to Shu now.'

Shu had led the girl to the middle of the dance floor and was getting ready to dance to the next song. Jackie prepared herself as well. Once the music started playing, they focused on each other, ignoring the stares they were receiving. Especially looks from the other four siblings.  
Shu could see Kanato and Yui picking sweets to eat at the refreshments table. He also did see Reiji drag Raito off to the side for some perverted reason he guessed.  
Both Reiji and Raito were standing off to the side, as well as Ayato and Subaru who just turned down the next dance offer to watch Shu's dance. Shu's focus was mainly on Reiji, in hopes of getting some chance of respect later.  
As Subaru watch his brother and friend dance, he was starting to feel a little jealous.

'I thought she said that she couldn't dance? Did she lie to me to go with someone else? I'll talk to her about it later when Shu's turn is done.'

"My my, Shu has a pretty date. Wonder who she is?"

Raito comes over with Reiji to where his twin and Subaru sat, to get a better look at the couple dancing.

"That's Subaru's new food source. This one's not afraid to speak her mind."

Ayato answers.

"Oh~? So that's the new bitch-chan I smelled on you a few nights ago, Subaru. She's quite a catch, I wouldn't mind playing with her for a bit."

Raito licked his lips as his gaze on the girl became lustful. Subaru growled.

"You dare touch her, don't think I won't kill you."

His eyes were gleaming a dark scarlet at Raito. Raito glanced at the youngest and backed away a few steps. He wanted to have fun with Yui later, he didn't wish to mess it up now.

Subaru turned back to watch the couple. They had grace and harmony when they danced. They matched dancing steps perfectly, like the two were meant to be. The white-haired male felt sick to the thought. He got up and excused himself from the room. Once he was outside, he inhaled the cool, fresh air deeply. Hoping to release some of the tension building inside. After a few minutes, he went back inside and accepted the first offer to dance.

After about three hours of dancing, Shu and Jackie left the dance room for a break. They did have a 15 minute break of not dancing an hour and a half ago, eating a snack and having a little of the punch, then back onto the dance floor.  
The two walked down the halls of the school until they found a classroom far enough to where others wouldn't step foot in. They rested in the classroom for a bit, sitting in opposite desks, occasionally looking at each other. Finally having enough of the silence, Jackie got up, went over to sit in Shu's lap. The blonde's eyes opened slightly.

"What are you doing? Sitting on a man in that dress this way. Must make you happy to do something this perverted."

"Oh hush. I just thought you were thirsty after all the dancing we done. Besides, I'm not the pervert here. You are if you're trying to ask for it."

Shu smirked at the comment.

"Perhaps, but you are the one who came on to me. So, I would say that you are the pervert."

"Oh~? Back in the limo you wanted me to undress in front of you and you were watching the entire time. Instead of turning away, you kept your eyes on me. I'd say you were getting turned on by that fact."

"You were eager to undress in front of me as well."

"I'm used to undressing in front of older males. I grew up with five male vampires. From being five years old to now seventeen. I'm used to it, just not used to undressing and dressing in front of strange males."

"Oh so now I'm strange to you. Is that right, hmm?"

"I only known you for a few days now. Yes I would call that strange. Now, do you want to drink or not?"

"Come here."

Jackie leaned her neck towards Shu, pushing her hair out-of-the-way for better access. Shu licked and kissed the spot he wanted to bite for a bit. Jackie just stayed still, preparing for the bite. Not long after, Shu bit down and started to suck. They stayed like this for about three minutes until Shu had enough. Jackie covers up the wound enough to where no one would see the bite wound unless had a close look at it.

Shu leaned back and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he took a small package out of his coat and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

Taking the package, she looks it over.

"Open it."

Jackie complies. Inside there was a small music player, similar to Shu's but no wire to hold it somewhere on the body.

"It has all the same songs as your old one and more. I placed some of mine in there with other songs."

"Shu.. thanks! I'm pretty much speechless that you would actually give me something, despite being so lazy to do much of anything."

She hugs Shu tightly, which surprised him, so he returned the gesture.

"Hey, my time's up. Let's go hand you over to Subaru now."

"Ok."

They got up and left the classroom. Once back inside the dance room, Shu left her at the entrance and walked over to Subaru. Subaru was eating a bit at the time, so when he noticed Shu coming alone, he trashed whatever was left and went to meet him.

"Your turn. I'm done for the night."

"Sure thing."

"Before you go, here."

He held out a package to Subaru.

"What's this?"

"A present from you to her. See you later."

Shu walked off without another word. Subaru hid the package in his coat and went over to greet his friend.

* * *

Subaru's POV:

As I walked over to her I felt a little different, like we first met somehow. Why am I feeling this way? I have no clue.  
As I got closer, I saw how beautiful and hot she looked. The blue dress fitted her perfectly all around and her hair was so pretty, I could have just painted a picture. No, a picture wouldn't have shown the true beauty that I see here in front of me.  
Damn it! Why am I thinking this way? This is not me! Great, I think I'm falling in love with a girl who is not one of the sacrificial brides. But for some reason, it doesn't feel bad.

Jackie's POV:

I waited for the exchange of me going from Shu to Subaru. I was feeling kinda nervous to go and dance with a friend. I turned to look where Shu had gone to and see if I could spot Subaru. Subaru was already approaching me. He looked very hot and attractive since I last saw him.  
I started to get more nervous as he came closer. Closing my eyes for a moment, I was thinking that he wasn't coming to me, just passing. A guy like that, so popular and attractive wouldn't fall for someone like me who lived in crazy places and hides my identity just to stay alive.  
When I reopened them, Subaru was standing right in front of me. I could feel a blush on my face as I heated up. I felt as if I could barely breath, my mouth wasn't working properly for once.  
I have no idea why this was happening to me. I was kinda scared of it.

Back to main POV:

The two stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Both were thinking that the other was too attractive and wouldn't really fall for each other. Finally Subaru broke the silence.

"Hey. Wanna get out of here and go someplace else?"

"Oh, um yeah sure. Where you want to go?"

"Any where is better than here."

"Ok, so, want to leave the school and go somewhere?"

"That's fine."

The two leave the entrance and started for the gates of the school to leave. As they left, the second eldest was watching them.

Reiji's POV:

So, that's the girl Subaru has for to feed on now. It has been almost a week since he interrupted my important party. Raito is right on one thing, the girl is a catch. Hmm, she could be useful on punishing Subaru. Yes, very useful.

* * *

Subaru and Jackie were walking in the meadows of the ranch. They had taken the back way in since, no one is allowed to bring strangers after hours. They were in the first meadow to where the chase had started and Jackie pinned Subaru down with much surprise. The night sky was clear and a warm breeze was floating by the two.

"So, um Subaru?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you want to come out here?"

"To dance here in private."

"Oh."

Blushed at the thought of her and the vampire dancing in the moonlight.

"So, you want to get started?"

"Someone's eager."

Blushes again, deeper as Subaru comes closer to dance. Instead of a little ballroom style dancing, they just danced to where it would have been a slow lover's song.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What?"

"Why did you lie to me? You said you couldn't dance and now here you are."

"Oh that. Well, um. Shu taught me."

"Hah? Shu taught you?"

"Yeah, ran into him a few nights ago in the music room. He taught me to dance and convinced me to go to the dance with him. He said he would trade me out with you later, so that I could dance with you for a while or so."

Subaru could tell she was telling the truth.

"Oh, and he feed from me a few times too. Only as payment for teaching me to dance."

"Tch. Whatever."

They danced around in the silence for a while longer. It was starting to get a little annoying with there being no music playing.

"Hey, you mind if I play some thing for a while?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Jackie pulls out the music player Shu gave her, along with her earbuds.

"If you're going to play something, give me one of those things too."

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to listen or not with me."

She replies while handing over the earpiece. She turned the player on and waited for the *first song to come out. It was a little jumpy-like. She was going to turn to the next song when Subaru started to lead from the song. After a couple more songs, it was clear that Shu had set up a set of love and comforting songs first. It seemed like it was working on the two.  
A couple of times, one would come close to confessing their feelings but, hesitate and continue to listen to the music instead. Finally, both had no more patience with the silence, and spoke their minds at the same time.

"I think I'm falling for you."

Pausing their dance, human and vampire looked at each other in shock and embarrassment. Starting to get shy all of a sudden, Jackie tried to turn away and look elsewhere until she calmed down. Subaru wouldn't have it. Held her head in place and kissed her. She responded. They just stood there kissing and holding each other close not wishing to let go.  
Finally, Jackie had to breathe. So, breaking the kiss, she laid her forehead against his, breathing heavily. After a bit, green met red and started again.

Both were happy to hear the same from the other, that they cared and more. When their kissing sessions died down, they stayed close, holding each other. Listening to the next comforting song after another. *One song got Subaru's interest, he wasn't paying attention to it until the last few lines.

"Hey. Play that last song again will you."

Not really caring about the song much, Jackie replayed the music for Subaru's sake. Listening to it, she soon realized why he liked it. It sounded similar to relationship before the confession. What might would have happened if they didn't confess a bit too. She snuggled closer in his embrace; he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Want to bite?"

"Not here."

"Go back to my little home?"

"Let's go."

The two started to walk out of the meadow, when Subaru suddenly picked her up and carried her bridal style. Shocked at first, Jackie allowed Subaru to do as he wished. Soon they got to the little home Jackie stayed in. He sat her down and let her open the door, then followed her inside. Closing and locking the door behind him, Subaru pulled her close and kissed her again.

"Mmm, Subaru. Can I please change, then let you have your way with me?"

"Fine. Don't take too long."

Jackie nodded. She got her night-clothes together and headed for the bathroom to get changed. Subaru went over and sat on her bed until she came out.

"Um, Subaru? Can you help me please?"

Sighing softly, he got up and went to the door.

"Unlock it."

"Just come right in, it's already unlocked."

Subaru opened the door and went in.

"Need help taking that dress off?"

"Yeah if you don't mind."

Subaru helped Jackie with the dress. Untying the knots that helped to keep the dress in place and helped her out of it. His face did flush red when he saw her underwear a bit, luckily he was facing her back for now.

"Ok. Thanks. It won't take me long to finish up here."

He nodded and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. True to her word, she came out a few minutes later. He had taken off some of his dress clothing as well so that both could be more comfortable. She sat on the bed next to him.  
Wrapping an arm around her waist, Subaru pulled her over to him closer. The two started back kissing until he trailed down her neck. Instead of biting her neck, he settled for her shoulder. Jackie held him close while he feed, starting to enjoy the feeling of the bite and sucking.

Soon the two started to get sleepy from all the excitement from the night. They curled up in Jackie's bed together. Jackie placed her head on his chest to use as a pillow. Subaru had one arm still wrapped around her waist, holding her close; the other he used to rub her back until they both fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up alone but with a coat draped around her. She guessed Subaru had left before the sun had raised to go home. She looked at the clock next to the bed. It was 11:45 am, early for her to be up. Jackie ignored the feel of wanting to stay in bed and sleep, got up to take a relaxing shower before going to work.

She was drying her hair when there was a knock on the door. She put the hairdryer up, wrapped a robe around herself, and went to greet whoever was at the door. When she opened it, she found the owner standing outside of her little home.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed. The next will be out soon. **

**Wonder why the owner is visiting? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Any questions, comments, or so; please place in the reviews or PM me. If you place one in the reviews, make sure I can PM you back so I can answer. I love to thank you for everything, so keep reading you guys and keep enjoying my work!**

**Until next time!**

*The first song mentioned, I used 'Love Like This', I have no clue on the artist, just saw it on a SubaruxYui amv.

*The second song; I used 'Heart Attack' or so. Can't remember exactly but, that's close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright. Here's the next chapter for you guys and thanks for waiting. I'll start on chapter 8 tomorrow afternoon after I had some rest. A few hours of no writing for a while should get some new ideas flowing and ready to be typed down.**

**Still I want to thank everyone for enjoying my Christmas special story and enjoy reading this next chapter. R&R!**

* * *

Jackie was waiting for the sun to set outside of the Sakamaki's manor. She had a suitcase packed right beside her and her school bag hanging from the handle of the suitcase. She was leaning against the stone part of the gate. Sighing quietly and sadly.

'I really wish the sun would set and someone would come out here. I really need to talk to Subaru right now.'

"What are you doing trespassing here?"

Jumping in fright and loss of breath, Jackie turns to see the silver-haired vampire from last night's dance. He didn't look too pleased to see her there.

"Hang on for a sec. You frightened me and I need to catch my breath."

"Fine. But please explain why you are trespassing around here."

"Hang on. I thought trespassing was dealing with _inside_ a person's private property. Not outside. I'm outside the mansion area, so that means that I am _not_ trespassing."

The male still didn't look happy.

"Ok.. um. I'm looking for Subaru. I was hoping to speak with him for a moment once the sun had set."

"And you are?"

"Hitachiin, Jackie of class 3-A. I'm kinda his girlfriend, even though he hasn't made it official or anything."

"I'll go get him."

"Thanks so much um, never caught you name by the way."

"Sakamaki, Reiji."

"Oh then thank you Reiji."

Jackie watches the silver-haired vampire go back into the house. She turns and leans against the stone waiting for Subaru to come out and what she will say to him. It wasn't long until a pair of white arms circled her in an embrace from the back. One had a wristband on it that she recognized. She sighed and relaxed against the vampire's chest. He placed his head on her shoulder, softly blowing against her neck. They stayed this way until the sun had completely disappeared, then she started to cry a bit. Subaru nuzzled her neck.

"What's wrong? Why did you ask me to come out this early? I was going to come over and see you again tonight."

"I wasn't going to be there if you did."

Sniffing as she talked.

"Long story short. I got kicked out because I wanted to be with you."

"Hah? Can you tell me a little more?"

"The owner came by earlier as I was getting ready for work. He had somehow found out about our little incident in the meadow. Both of them. He said that I had a choice. I could choose to remain at the ranch until my friends or guardians came back and not associate myself with the Sakamakis for the remainder of my stay.  
Or I could leave and never set foot around that place again and go to a different boarding school, in which they'll pay for and transport me to. Either way, they were going to make sure I was never seen around here again."

"So you ran away."

"Yeah. I though if I could live on my own again, everything be fine. I just wanted to come by and thank you personally for the gift. It was nice."

"Gift?"

"The gift you left in your jacket. From the dance. Here."

She reaches inside the suitcase and hands him a folded up jacket. Then pulls out a black box with a red ribbon wrapped around the middle once. She tugs the ribbon off and opens the box. Inside laid a hairpin with a white rose on top.

'Shu. So that's what was in the thing that he gave me.'

Closing the box once more and placing it back in the suitcase, Jackie turns to Subaru for a goodbye.

"I'll see you around I guess Subaru."

Leaning up, she kisses him deeply. Then letting go, she turns to head away.

"Hey! Stay here!"

"That's nice but I'm fine on my own."

"No. Come and stay with me. There's plenty of room I promise."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Come on and stay with me. I'll protect you against my crazy siblings."

"Still I don't want to intrude."

"No intrusions. Just stay."

Standing there in the dark, she hesitated. Uncertain whether or not to go with Subaru or go find someplace to stay on her own. Which probably wouldn't be a good place to go to at first for a job, then there's the whole; 'trying to find a way to stay with out pay for the first few months'. Finally deciding that to stay would probably be a better choice, she turned back around to face the pale boy.

"Fine. I'll stay for a while."

Before she could blink; Jackie was back in Subaru's arms as he carried her, with her suitcase and stuff in her lap, headed towards the mansion. Once inside, Subaru sets her down in the entrance hall, beckoning her to follow. They reached a door. Inside held an empty room. Almost empty really. It had a bed and dresser, enough for her to place her stuff in.

"The bathroom is a couple of doors down on the left. My room is three doors down on the right. I'll leave you to unpack here. Call if you need anything."

"Uh yeah sure."

Subaru walks off to his room leaving the girl behind to fend for herself. Jackie goes inside and shuts the door behind her. She starts unpacking her things into a certain order. Once she was done she sat on the bed thinking of what to do next.

'Guess I'd better find Shu and return the dress before I forget.'

"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?"

Once again she jumped at the sound of a strange voice. Turning around she spots Kanato standing in the doorway.

"Oh, um. Hi again. Remember me? We met kinda back at that fountain in town, a few days ago. With I think it was Ayato being noisy and bossy? Anyway, Subaru wanted me to stay here so, I guess I'm staying for a while."

"Really. Then that means you're free food!"

Kanato lunges towards her, grabbing her throat and starts to choke her. Grinning while doing so, he starts to look for a place to bite.

"Heh you really are something. Your expression is delightful."

Jackie tries to breath while trying to push Kanato off of her, instead it does the opposite affect. Feeling as she was losing consciousness, Kanato finds a spot and bites. The pain of being bitten was only numbed by her being choked.  
Just when she couldn't hold on much anymore, the fangs inside her skin and the hands choking her disappeared suddenly. She started coughing and choking for air as she heard banging and shouting noises from in front of her.

Once she was stable, she looked towards the commotion. She got to see Subaru literally kicking Kanato out and calling him a midget at the same time. Slamming the door shut on him, Subaru then turns to the girl and goes to examine her. Leaning over her, he looks at her neck, then at the bite mark. His red eyes gleamed with anger towards the other sibling. He then takes his fangs and buries them deep into the bite mark, covering it with his own mark. Jackie grips his jacket and whimpers in pain. Trying to get his attention to say that he was hurting her. Finished with his work, he then kisses her hard.

"No one dares touches what belongs to me. I'll take their mark and mark it over with mine, deeper."

"Subaru.. you're hurting me. Let up a little will ya?"

Looking at her pained expression and hearing her voice, he lets go of his tight hold on her.

"Why did that midget come on you in the first place?"

"He was asking why I was here. I told him because you let me stay and he said that meant that I was free food. And started choking me."

The girl said while shaking and trying to breathe a bit at the same time. Her voice was cracked and almost hoarse. Subaru's eyes started to calm down at the sound. He starts to rub her arm softly but firmly.

"Oi! What's with all the commotion around here! I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Great. Here that idiot comes."

Ayato walks in the bedroom and sees his brother with _that_ prey.

"Oh, so we got a new guest staying? Well, I'd love to sink my fangs inside of you."

As Ayato walks closer, Subaru puts his arms around Jackie protectively.

"No thanks. I love Subaru's fangs and that is the only fangs that I'll allow to pierce me for the rest of my life."

Subaru grins at her words while Ayato fumes. Reiji walks in disturbed.

"What's all the commotion?"

Reiji spots the two and his eyes narrow.

"I thought I said you could talk not bring home the food."

"She has nowhere to go and I'll take care of her. She's my food anyway."

Jackie sighs quietly, ignoring the 'food' comment knowing that she means more than that somehow to Subaru. She looks up at Reiji.

"I promise I won't cause too much trouble if I stay. I'm only going to stay until my guardians come to fetch me."

"You're still going to wait for them?"

Subaru asks with concern and a little disappointment.

"Of course. They went back to America to see if they could sort everything out first without my being there. I'll have to go back to help out with the finalizations."

"You know that you won't be able to leave here once you set foot inside this house, right?"

Ayato asks grinning. Reiji just adjusts his glasses and looks at the girl to understand her words better.

"Only until my guardian **vampires** come to fetch me. I grew up with them and I promised I'd stay loyal to them."

"You joking?"

"Ah so that's what the unfamiliar scent on you was. You were raised by vampires and abandoned by mortals."

"Yes. That is correct. I heard there were vampires living here and I stayed hidden in hopes of no confrontation. Unfortunately, that all changed once I met Subaru. And so I have had no complaints since then."

"Very well. I will let the others know you are here. In the meantime, please feel free to follow the rules and stay out-of-the-way."

"Of course. By the way, if there is anything I can help you with just ask. I want to earn my keep here besides being a food source, if possible."

"I will think about it."

With that Reiji left the three alone. Ayato left soon after, not before glaring at the couple. Subaru got up and shut the door and locking it as well. Then comes back to lay on the bed.

"Ah not as comfortable as my bed but I'm fine."

"If you want we could spend time in your room instead. I finished unpacking long before Kanato came in."

"Nah. Come here."

The two leaned against each other for a while until Subaru decided to get on top of her.

"The scent of him is still all over you. I don't like that."

"I could just take a short, quick bath and that might get the scent off with something else on it instead."

"Fine. But I'm watching outside the door. Make it quick."

"Vampires sure are possessive."

"Damn right now please get started."

"Let me up then."

Subaru leads Jackie to the bathroom and helps her get ready. Then he leaves and leans against the bathroom door. About 20 minutes later, Jackie comes out fresh and new and Subaru embraces her close, sniffing.

"Did that help?"

"Yeah. This is a lot better."

"Great. Oh! I just remembered that I have to return the dress back to Shu."

"Yeah, I'll help."

Jackie went back to her new room and got the dress and shoes. Then Subaru helped her find the lazy eldest. They found Shu with Kanato in the living room area. Shu was on the usual couch sleeping while Kanato was in a chair with Teddy eating cookies.  
When the couple walked into the room, Kanato and Subaru snarled at each other for a minute. Kanato moved his teddy and cookies closer to him as he watched Jackie move around him to Shu. She sat down beside Shu to gain his attention. He opened one blue eye to look at her.

"You're here? Why?"

"Subaru got me to move in."

"Why?"

"Because the ranch owners kicked me out. Or I could say that I ran away."

"Such a troublemaker you are."

"Thanks."

Shu turns to Subaru with both eyes open.

"Did Reiji agree to this?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly he did. Pretty quickly too I might add."

"Hmm, something's up."

Turns back to the mortal.

"Well if Reiji says you can stay then I will allow it. Just watch what you drink from now on okay."

"Um yeah. Sure thing."

Shu nods and closes his eyes once more.

"Oh um Shu. Before you go back to sleep. Here's the dress I borrowed from you."

Jackie turns to hand Shu the dress and shoes. Kanato turns to see what was going on.

"Hey! Show me that dress you have there."

"What? This dress?"

"Yeah, unfold it and show it to me."

She did what the vampire asked and unfolded the dress. Once she held it up, Kanato knocked his plate of cookies on to the floor.

"That's MINE! That dress belongs to me in my bride's room! You took it from me!"

He yells at the girl.

"Huh? Yours? But Shu gave it to me last night in the limo before the dance. Unless Shu took it from you. This is my first time in this house. What's a bride's room? I'm thinking that's it's different from a wedding bride's room."

"I explain later when we are alone."

Subaru promises trying to hold down Kanato from attacking.

"That's mine so give it back to me now girl!"

Shu got up and took the dress.

"So noisy. Yes I did take the dress from Kanato. But remember I gave it to you first Kanato so it belonged to me originally. You can keep it."

"WHAT!?"

"Um but-"

"No buts, just take the dress."

Shu hands it back to Jackie and she takes it. Kanato manages to escape from Subaru's grip and lunged for the girl. In a flash; Shu pushes the girl out-of-the-way, Kanato lands onto Shu, and Subaru takes Jackie out to the hallway.

"Uh what happened? That was so quick."

"Stay out here and don't go anywhere. I'm going to help Shu settle this."

"Sure thing."

Subaru goes back inside to help sort out the situation with the crying, hysteric boy. Jackie waits outside and leans against the wall. A little while later, another boy comes down the hallway. She sees that it's the same one that gotten dragged off the dance floor from the night before. The vampire looks up and sees her.

"Well well. Isn't this a surprise."

The vampire chuckles and steps closer to the girl. She grips her stuff closer and stands her ground.

"You are Raito am I correct?"

The vampire stops in his tracks surprised at this. He wasn't expecting her to know his name so soon.

"How did you know?"

His voice was in surprise and a hint of irritation.

'I guess I ruined his fun. Oh well, good for me I guess.'

"I just heard about there being triplets here and I already have met five out of the six vampires that live here. I'm assuming you live here too and that you are the youngest of the triplets. Raito, am I correct?"

Raito comes closer to her, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yes I am. How observant of you. And you are?"

"Hitachiin, Jackie of class 3-A. Subaru's food only."

"You're the girl who was dancing with Shu last night."

"Yeah, he taught me."

Raito was getting closer to her sniffing her.

"My~. Your blood smells awfully good, would you mind if I took a sip?"

Raito leans in near the girl's exposed arm, fangs exposed.

"Step away pervert."

Raito stops his action and looks up. An angry Subaru was glaring down on him. Eyes were darkened as the night before. Raito knew of Subaru's destructiveness, he backed away.

"You know. I thought I told you not to mess with my stuff. And I thought Yui asked you to pay more attention to her and not another girl. According to Ayato of course. Go back to your food and stay the hell away from mine."

With that said, Subaru takes a statue off it's holder and throws it at his brother. It narrowly misses Raito's face by a half-inch or less and hits the wall behind him instead. After that, Subaru grabs Jackie and storms off towards the bedroom. When they got there, Subaru tosses her on to the bed, locks the door and joins her.

"That pervert didn't do anything to you did he?"

Still shocked from earlier, she shakes her head no. He sees the surprise in her eyes and lies down on her shoulder.

"Fine then. Let's let it stay that way then."

"Um who's Yui?"

"Another mortal girl who has been living here longer. A sacrificial bride."

"A what?"

"We get these girls called 'sacrificial brides' sent to us by the church. It helps us not feast on anyone outside the home. A girl who no one will miss is sent."

"So why the 'bride' part?"

"Incase we wish to take the bride as our own and use it to help us claim the crown."

"Ok, so sorry for all the questions. Trying to understand here but what crown?"

"Our father is the King of all vampires."

"So you guys are crowned princes?"

"Yeah, something of the sort. Though with Shu being the eldest, he's more likely to gain the throne first. Not like I care anyway. I have no interest in the crown."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean duties of a Queen must be crazy and I know I wouldn't like that if I had to mate with the King of the next generation."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you were the King, I'd hate the lifestyles of the Queen part."

"So, you're saying if you were my mate, you'd hate living with me?"

"Only the duties, not the actual being together part that I would truly love."

"Tch. Quit being so romantic now will ya?"

"Fine. How about you go to sleep and I stay here with you? That might calm you down even more."

"Fine."

Subaru hugs her closer, not letting go. Not that she'd have it any other way. Later that night both wakes up to go find food. Following Subaru towards the kitchen, she thinks about how much she had just found out about how important Subaru really is. A little annoying feeling popped up. The sudden urge to learn more about Subaru and his heritage and more came up. She suppressed it as much as she could.

'I can find out more about his family and stuff later on my own. Right now I want to enjoy the moment and not bother him with useless stuff. Still, the history of this vampire race, the chills of wanting to know and learn more are starting to get out of control a little.'

"Hey what do you want for supper?"

"Oh um don't really know. Something simple maybe."

"Simple? I think we can work with that. As long as I get my desert from you."

"My blood you mean."

"Of course."

Subaru also mutters something along the lines of 'perhaps more than that as well' is all she could catch. Jackie smiled inside about this.

'Sure is cute when blushing this badly.'

After supper, the two walk back to the room together. Subaru left her at her room thinking that she'd be ok now.

"Call or knock if you need anything. Remember, I'm not too far away."

"Yeah. Night Subaru or day whatever you call it. Have a nice sleep instead."

"You too."

Subaru then vanished. Jackie opened the door to her room and stood in shock. Everything was cleaned up and in a bit of brighter coloring. Reiji was there also straightening up her bed.

"Oh well. I didn't mean to be caught in the act."

"Um what are you doing? Please don't tell me you messed with my stuff?"

"No no, a real gentleman wouldn't do such a thing. No I was cleaning this place up for you. I will finish up tomorrow. I'll take these old sheets and replace them more suitable for a young lady."

"You mean that you are replacing some of these things with something different?"

"Yes. More of a feminine color should suit this room."

"Hopefully not pink."

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Yes. I was saying hopefully not pink. I hate pink. I'd rather have more of a calming blue. I love blue."

"Well, I'll think about it. By the way I left you some tea. Just something to help you get to sleep better just incase."

"Oh, um thanks Reiji."

"Yes of course. I'll take my leave now."

Reiji then left after showing her where the tea was. Sitting on the bedside table, the tea was making a wonderful smelling aroma that made her thirsty just to drink it. Locking the door behind her, Jackie quickly changed into her nightclothes, not wanting to waste any of the warmth from the drink. She got settled into bed and reached over for the tea.  
Taking a tentative sip, the warm liquid fell down her throat, into her stomach. Tasted kinda like honey and mint mixed together in a wonderful way. There was also something else in the drink that made her tongue tingle a bit. Ignoring it, she drowned the rest of the tea and settled into bed. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the next night.

Outside her room Reiji waited. Once the girl was asleep, he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He looked at the peacefully sleeping girl to the empty teacup and back again.

'Perfect. Every thing is going well according to plan. Now to get the girl into a more comfortable bed.'

* * *

**There you go. Please tell me what you think and hopefully you're excited as I am to see the next chapter. What is Reiji planning? And Shu stole a dress from Kanato, nice brotherly love there. Haha, well, good night everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I finished early and well (don't want to take the credit all to myself), KazuCat kinda suggested I should go ahead and update. So I am. **

**Here is what you all, hopefully, have been waiting for. ****Reiji's punishment for Subaru.**** I enjoyed making this chapter so much that I hope you will enjoy reading. Please leave a review like a good or something if you're not too lazy like Shu, please? I'd really enjoy it.  
Have fun reading!**

* * *

The next evening, Subaru awoke ready to spend every moment with the girl as he possibly could. Also to have his breakfast from her. His stomach growled a little at the thought. He got up out of his coffin and went over to the dresser to change. A pile of freshly washed clothes was laid out for him. A note was laid right on top of the pile. Subaru opened the note. It said;

_Subaru_

_ As soon as you wake up and change,  
come down to the underground waterway.  
I will be waiting with your punishment decided.  
You will come down to receive it immediately.  
Your food container can wait. _

_Come down now._

_Reiji_

Subaru sighs loudly. 'Really Reiji now? That guy's really insufferable at times.' He then got changed and exited his room. He looked towards Jackie's room thinking he'd be back later to see her as soon as he was done.

'I'll show her around a bit after this dumb thing is over with.' Subaru walked down to the underground waterway and looked around. 'He's not here. Guess I'd better look around just to find him.' He walked around for a few minutes. Just when he was about to head back, something nicked his neck. 'Reiji. What did that bastard just do to me?' Then he blackened out.

* * *

Subaru woke up groggily. His eyesight was at first hazy then it started to clear up. When he could see clearly once again, looking around he noticed that he was in one of the old torturing rooms of the old castle. The moonlight was shinning through the bars of a window. Everything still looked like they were in tact and ready to be used. Like Reiji comes here to clean them when he can.

'Why did he bring me here?'

"Finally you are awake."

Subaru turned to where the voice was and spotted Reiji sitting on an old trunk.

"What did you do to me you bastard!?"

Subaru yelled or at least tried to. His voice wouldn't work and his body was paralyzed. All but his head thankfully. He looked around and found that he was chained to the wall with his arms and legs spread a little.

'He wouldn't dare!'

Subaru tried to struggle and break free.

"You will find that it will be useless to pull your strength. The potion I have given you renders your body and strength useless for half a day. Also, you will not be able to speak during your punishment. You will stay up there and watch for your punishment."

'Watch? What good will that do me?'

"Since you are so keen on using that sloth to distract me from punishing you and going up against my orders a lot. I will teach you discipline by letting you watch what matters most to you getting the punishment."

Subaru was a little confused. His mother was dead, he had killed her himself. The roses that he planted in her memory perhaps. He kept thinking on some things that were important to him. Keeping the human deep within his mind.

'He wouldn't use her, she came from a clan of vampires. He knows what would happen to him if he messed with another clan's member.'

Reiji noticed his confusion and stood up. He used his heel to kick the trunk behind him. It moved and there were muffled cries within. Subaru watched the trunk with interest while Reiji set up some supplies for the punishment.

"I see you have an interest in the trunk. I'm sure you are ready for your punishment, correct?"

Subaru nodded ready to get this over with. Reiji bent down and unlocked the trunk. He reached in and pulled out something. Subaru's eyes widened in shock and fear of what he saw. Jackie was tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. Everything but her nose was visible because her ears were plugged as well with earplugs. So that she couldn't use any of her four out of five senses to figure out where she was or to figure out a way to escape. She was squirming and trying to get free, kicking and screaming even though the cries was muffled.

"Let her go now Reiji! This isn't funny!"

Subaru tried to yell, he struggled to get free and stop what ever his older brother was planning.

"What's wrong? You said you wanted to get the punishment over with. Here is your punishment."

He indicated towards the struggling girl. He took out her earplugs and told her to keep still and quiet or he will kill her. She immediately stopped her struggle. Still whimpered and shook in fright. Placing the earplugs back in, he untied her hands for a moment. Placed them over her head and gripping a metal pole in front of her. Then he tied the hands to the pole tightly enough so they won't come loose. Then he made her bend over on a table and tied her legs to the legs of the table so they will not move. Once he was sure that she was firmly in place, he turned to Subaru. Anger boiled inside Subaru, anger that he wanted to release on to Reiji for what he was doing. Reiji walked over to his younger brother and reached behind him. He pulled out the silver knife and walked back to the girl.  
Reiji placed the knife on the girl's back. From the back of the neck opening of her shirt, he slowly sliced that off. He was cutting through her shirt in one straight line to the bottom. Once he accomplished that, he opened the shirt so that her bare back could be seen. He unclipped the bra in the back so that nothing was in the way. He placed the knife to the side and started unbuckling her pants. She had started screaming and struggling once again. It was pretty much useless by this point. Subaru watched in horror of what was going on.

'He's not going to rape her in front of me is he? If he does, I'm going to kill him later.'

Reiji pulled down the girl's pants and underwear completely. Once her back and butt were completely exposed to him, he went to get his crop and a whip. Coming back, he took the earplugs out of the girl's ears again.

"You can scream as loud as you want. No one can hear you if you do. Now let me hear those wonderful screams of pain. Don't hold back now."

He took off her gag as well and her cries became louder. He grinned. Taking off his glasses, he placed them in his coat pocket. He placed the crop beside her. Instead, Reiji took the whip and stepped back. Without warning, he struck her back. The cries of pain and the sound of the whip were painful. The whip left ugly red marks on the girl's back. All Subaru could do was watch. It started to hurt him as much as it was hurting her.  
After about 30 minutes, Reiji switched from the whip to the crop and started spanking her hard. Tears were running down her face as much as they could from a soaking, wet blindfold. She was crying and in a lot of pain. Subaru tried to close his eyes but the sounds were too loud and painful. He heard laughter and reopened his eyes. He saw that Reiji was having the time of his life. Catching Subaru's eye, he grinned wider.

"Enjoying your punishment?"

It was hard to tell who exactly was he speaking to. After a while, he switched back to the whip. He switched back and forth from the whip to the crop when he got tired of the first. Red, angry skin and cuts were beginning to show through. The whips didn't stay on her back, they went below as well. From the top of her back to her ankles the whips strayed. Making cuts and blood spill on every side. He had used the knife to remove her pants and underwear from her legs for better access to her legs.

'I remember now. This is the kind of stuff Reiji likes. Damn it all! I'll never forgive him for this ever! This is the worst punishment from him I ever had to faced.'

The smell of blood and tears started to get to him. Closing his eyes once more he too started to shed his own tears.

'Please stop. I learned my lesson now. Please stop torturing her Reiji! Please!'

Unfortunately, the pained punishment lasted all until the dawn. Once Reiji was finished; blood was flowing in large amounts, her throat hurt from the crying and screams, her face was messy from the snot and tears. She was still shaking and in hoarse whimpers. Reiji looked pleased with himself. He untied the girl's legs and kicked the table out from beneath her. She fell hard to the ground and curled up into a ball on her side. She was still blindfolded and her hands were still tied to the pole. Reiji cleaned off his crop and whip and walked over to Subaru. He spoke quietly for him to hear only.

"Hope this teaches you a lesson for going against my orders. Thanks for the fun and treat too by the way. You have excellent tastes. Your potion should be wearing off by now. I leave you to clean up this mess once you're free. Have fun."

After that, Reiji left. Leaving Subaru still chained to the wall and Jackie still crying in pain and fear. The sun was starting to peek through the castle rooms. It strayed its way to the girl and the dried blood on the ground. The room looked horrible. It was disgusting to be in there but, it was also sad and painful as well.

It was a while until Subaru felt his strength returning. He waited until he had enough to where he could push himself off the wall. Groaning slightly, he walked over, slowly, to the broken girl. His face still showed old tear streaks and was starting to form fresh ones. Getting down to the ground, he reached out a hand to her arm,  
hoping for a small reaction. He got one alright. Jackie flinched at the cool touch against her hot skin and slid away from it as much as she could. Waiting for a minute, he slid over and tried again. This time, he pulled her against him. Letting the blood stain his clothes, he placed his head on her neck, blowing it softly. She tried to scream in fear when she was forcibly moved, thinking Reiji was back with more torture. Once he gained his voice back he began softly whispering in her ear for her to calm down and that he was there to protect her. That every thing was all right now and Reiji was gone. She soon did.  
Still shaking in pain and whimpering, she calmed down a good bit. After a while of laying there together in comfort, Subaru got up. He fetched his knife and her pants and underwear. He cut the rope tying her to the pole and her blindfold. Placing her pants and underwear in front of her, she grabbed them and held them tightly. He picked her up from the stomach and shifted her around until she was comfortable.

Subaru carried her out of the castle, through the waterway system, and back into the mansion. He placed her in the bathroom first, locking the door behind him. Carefully stripping her of her last bit of clothing, in which she allowed him to do so, he started up the shower. Placing the blooded clothing in the trash, he carefully moved her to the dry side of the shower.

"This may sting a bit, but I'll try and get most of the blood off."

"Not going to drink it?"

"No. I'm going to wash it off and nurse you back to health before I drink from you again. I refuse to drink the tarnished blood made by 'him'. Besides, keeping you alive is first priority."

Subaru got a few washcloths together and started on the top of her back and worked his way down. It was a slow and painful process but they managed. Once all the cuts were clean and rid of the blood, also cleaned her face, Subaru went to fetch the medicine and a few rolls of bandages. Carefully wrapping her up, he fetched a towel to dry off any remaining water. Jackie couldn't really look straight at him much, she mostly keep her eyes to the floor. Wondering to what she had done to deserve this.

"Subaru."

"Hmm."

"Why me? Why did he punish me?"

Subaru keep quiet while he worked.

"Please Subaru. If you know can you tell me?"

"Don't talk too much right now. I don't want your cuts to reopen yet."

Jackie quieted. Thinking he might know why she had been tortured, she just kept quiet until he tells her himself. Finished with his work, Subaru picks her up again and carries her to his room. Placing her gently in his coffin, he gets a blanket and pillow and places them in with her.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some food and water for you. I'll lock the door. Don't let anyone in until I return, if you can."

"Alright."

"Get some sleep too."

Heading out the door and locking it, Subaru headed to the kitchen for something to eat. As he was coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food, Shu and the first two triplets stopped him.

"Oi, what's with the high blood smell coming from your catch?"

"It's making us hungry. Can we have a sip?"

"Did something happen to her? You have blood all over your clothes."

Subaru narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Move out of my way. I don't have time for any of you right now."

Moving around the three, Ayato stops him by grabbing his arm.

"No what happened? Is she dying already?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone already!"

Shu steps in his path.

"Not until you let us know why there is a lot of her blood's scent leaking out around the house."

Subaru sighed. Not wanting the food to get cold he let them follow him back to his room.

"Fine. Reiji's punishment to me was to watch him torture her in front of me, while I couldn't move or speak. She has cuts from the top of her back to her ankles. I fixed her up the best I could but I don't know how long it will take for her to recover from the beating."

"So wait. Reiji used her to punish you? Wow. That's gotta hurt."

"Is she alright?"

"Shaken and scared of Reiji now but yeah she's fine for now."

"Where did this take place?"

"In one of the torture chambers of the old castle."

"Can we help? We promise not to bite."

"I don't know."

"Look. All we want to do is help. Reiji went a little overboard with punishing you. We can help. Just tell us what to do."

"Fine. But don't scare her or bite her in the process."

Opening the door to his room, he set the tray of food on a table in his room. Walking over to the coffin, he opened it slowly and started to wake her.

"Hey wake up. I brought you something to eat."

The girl woke up. She was sleeping on her stomach with the blanket covering her lightly on her backside. She saw the other three in the room.

"What are they doing here?"

"They're going to help me heal you faster."

He slowly moved the blanket off of her and motioned for the others to look. Dried blood on the bandages show where exactly the cuts were and how bad it was.

"Yeah that's too far for Reiji. Don't you agree Shu?"

Shu looked at the girl. She was in a terrible position. He didn't like looking at her like this.

"Yes. I'm going to have a little talk with Reiji. Are you ok?"

Asking the girl. As soon as he found his blood related brother, he was going to be furious with him for hurting a friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sore, scared, and hungry but fine."

"That's good."

'Reiji be lucky if father didn't hear about this. Messing with another vampire clan's member. Reiji what were you thinking?'

"Here you can sleep with this."

Kanato had disappeared from the room earlier and he brought back a stuffed bunny.

"It's my second favorite."

"Why are you letting me borrow this? Yesterday you were screaming at me because Shu took a dress from you."

"Because when I get it back, you will be well enough to drink from."

"Oh, um thanks then."

"Hurry up and heal."

"Yeah I will."

Kanato then left. Shu followed.

"I'm going to find Reiji to talk then I'll be back to check in. Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone now okay."

"Yeah, later Shu."

Ayato stayed behind and brought the tray of food over to the coffin.

"Sit up will ya. That way Yours Truly can feed you better."

"But it hurts to turn over."

"Here. Let me help."

Subaru climbed into the coffin and positioned her so she could eat better. Ayato then fed her while Subaru held her. The three were quiet until she ate all she could and felt sleepy again. Ayato volunteered himself to take the tray back and lock the door. Subaru stayed in bed with her and softly rubbed her to sleep.

"Subaru why me?"

She asked again. Subaru sighed. He knew he should tell her but he was growing tired as well.

"Tomorrow. I will tell you tomorrow. Let's get some sleep right now though. We both deserve it."

"Ok."

With that, the two went to bed in the coffin. Subaru held on to her the entire time, making sure she wouldn't be taken from him again. 'Reiji, I hope you die a painful and slow death.' Then he went to sleep and Jackie just curled deeply within his embrace, feeling a bit safer than before.

* * *

**So, there you go. Reiji would be in big trouble now. **

**If any of you are wondering when I may place the guardian vampires back in, it will be a few chapters. So please be patient.**

**Thanks for reading and stay alert for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok everyone. Here's the next chapter. New chapter for the new school year. Since school starts back up for me this week, it'll be a bit until I can get my chapters worked on and up to view once again. Hope this next semester or new term is fun for you guys!**

**Here's the next one.**

* * *

A few days has passed since the tortured punishment for both the human and vampire. About a day after the torture, it was time to go back to school for the night. The couple awoke from the coffin and got up. They weren't going to school, they both knew that was for sure, instead the two just got ready and was headed towards the bathroom to switch out the bandages.

Of course Reiji stopped them on the way there. Informing that the two were going to make everyone late for school, he told them to get ready faster. Subaru refused saying that he was going to stay home with her until she healed enough to go back to school. Before a fight could take place between the two vampires; Shu, Ayato, and Kanato walked up saying that the girl was staying home with Subaru whether Reiji liked it or not. Shu had gotten a letter from the headmaster of the school earlier that evening. It informed him that Jackie was able to skip school for a few weeks since she was already ahead of her class by a month.

"What are you doing ahead of the rest of your class?"

Ayato had asked the sleepy girl, who was resting on Subaru's back.

"Because the classes were so easy I asked to be given stuff ahead of the rest. I finished all my tests, quizzes, and homework a week ahead. Came testing time, I was free to leave since I passed every test and quiz with high A's. So, I can understand why the headmaster is giving me time off. So, I can stay here and heal without the second in line's forcible wish to send me off to school. Shu's the head so he gets to decide."

Reiji was fuming with anger especially when he saw the official note written from the headmaster. He finally gave in and walked off. The others asked if the two needed anything before they left for school. No was the answer. The three siblings left for the school-leaving Subaru to care for Jackie until their return.

Although the two were close during the nights alone resting. Subaru did have some problems with the girl who started to annoy him greatly. One thing was that she always woke up in the afternoon and could not go back to sleep.

"It's a habit. I've been working at that ranch for nearly a full 5 months and waking up early in the afternoon has gotten me started on a bad habit. Sorry for waking you Subaru."

Subaru ignored it and placed her in her room until night came. Then he'd come back and pay attention to her. She couldn't walk well either. With the cuts on the back of her legs and all, she was stumbling all around when she tried to walk while he was sleeping. He finally took one of the couches from Ayato's room with a couple piles of books from the library, into his room to keep her silent while he slept. That only worked for a little while until she had to go to the bathroom.

Jackie always tried to keep as quiet as possible during the day, so when she had the urges to go to the bathroom, she tried to quietly sneak off to the adjoining bathroom in the bedroom. Quite a few times she slipped in the process and awoke the grumpy vampire. Later on behind his back she'd feel sorry for him but laugh a little since she thought that he was kinda cute when annoyed. Still would feel sorry for the rude wake up call though.

When it was night-time and everyone else was at the school. The two would roam around talking about anything that interested them. Jackie found out about the other human girl, Yui. According to Subaru; she was quite scared of them first but warmed up a little later. Pretty annoying but also cute when she was scared.

"Oh~? Are you falling for this girl Subaru? I might be jealous if you did."

Jackie teased him while they were roaming around on the second floor.

"Tch. No. I-I mean I may have liked her at some point but not now."

"At what point? Surely any of you could have her since by your talk her blood must be pretty good to not resist."

"She's taken by that pervert. She chose him over the rest of us."

"Pervert?"

"Raito. The one you met when you first arrived. The ridiculous one with the hat."

"Oh. I think I may have ruined his fun when I asked if his name was Raito when I first met him. He wasn't too pleased I figured him out before he got to act."

"Yea. But he has the sacrifice so the rest of us will have to wait for another unlucky girl to arrive."

"Even you?"

"Hah? No, I got an outside girl for my food. You. You are my food. Tch, it's too hot in here. We are going outside now."

"Ok."

Subaru walked out to the graveyard until he put the girl down. Jackie has been riding on Subaru's back since carrying her might reopen some of her wounds on her back. So, Subaru carries her around and puts her down in soft spots so she doesn't hurt herself when sitting down. Subaru finds a pile of soft grass and places her in that while he leans next to the railing of the graveyard fence.  
It was a Tuesday night, about two nights after the punishment. Jackie looks up at the sky and watches the stars. She thinks back on what the vampire said about her torture on Monday night. How she had gotten her wounds and why.

**Flashback:**

She was sitting in the tub while Subaru was washing her back. It still stung from the night before. She leaned against the wall of the tub so Subaru could have better access to cleaning. It was the third time they were cleaning her backside tonight since, the water always had turned red after a while and it was the fifth washcloth they were using as well tonight. The bleeding didn't seem to stop so they had rewrapped the spots finished earlier then start on again in another spot. Jackie was very drowsy and sleepy. But she stayed awake in order not to loss consciousness.

"Hmm Subaru."

"What? Sit up a little more."

She sat up a little ignoring the sharp strikes of pain she was receiving from her legs. Subaru held her to balance her while she moved.

"Can I know why I was tortured yet? Was it some kind of test or something to see if I was fit to stay?"

"No, not really."

"Then can I at least know the truth of why I was tortured?"

"Stand up so I can reach your legs."

Slowly standing and shaking, she stood allowing him to get the last of the cuts cleaned and wrapped. Then he took her out of the tub to dry and recheck the wrapped bandages. He led her over to the counter and let her lean against it while he fetched her clothes.

"You were part of my punishment."

This answer surprised her. She remembered Shu saying something before about Subaru being in trouble.

"What? Why?"

"Reiji thought you were fit to punish me. He tortured you while I was left to watch."

"Wait. You were there the whole time? Why didn't you say something to stop him or rescue me?"

"Reiji is excellent at making potions. He forced some down my throat so that I would be paralyzed and I wouldn't be able to speak. Believe me, if he hadn't you wouldn't be in this state right now."

"So, it's my fault for coming here."

"No. I told you to stay. I had no idea what Reiji was planning for me. If I had a clue I would have stayed with you instead that day. By the way, how did he end up convincing you to be tied up and all?"

"He didn't. Last I remember is that he was in my room tiding and left me something to drink. He said it was a welcoming present and from growing up, I knew to at least try it before I made a decision. Then I woke up in a cramped spot and I couldn't move much. I figured I was in some sort of box or so, because when the box was kicked, I thought someone was outside could help me. Then it was opened but I couldn't feel a ground or anything. I found out my ears were plugged once Reiji took them out. His voice was in a deathly tone and told me to stop moving or he'd kill me. I had to obey.  
Tones like that and snarls that were threatening were all that I had back with Joc and the others. I was never struck but I knew by the tone of their voices when to stop. I wasn't expecting to receive pain like that, I was thinking that he was going to rape me or something. I-I don't know what happened or what I could have done to prevent all that has happened. I-I.."

"You couldn't have stopped it. I now know how Reiji had gotten a hold of you. He spiked your drink with something. Shu told you to be careful of what you drank."

"B-b-but it would have been rude not to drink it on such kind gestures."

"Still, don't drink anything he gives you unless me or the others are around. Still don't know why I'm trusting a pipsqueak and an idiot to help take care of you. They shouldn't be around."

"I'm guessing you all don't really get along very well."

"Damn right. **Sighs** Well, we got most of you wrapped up and ready. Anything else you need to do before we put your clothes on?"

"No. I'm sure."

"Fine. You can put the shirt on your self right?"

"Um yeah, but I'm missing-"

"Right now you don't need a bra while you are healing."

"Still going to be an uncomfortable feeling."

"Deal with it for a few days."

He starts helping to put her panties and shorts on. While she places the shirt on, which was not hers she could tell, too big. Starting to feel sleepy again, she leans against the counter until he was done.

**Present time:**

The night air was really soothing and slightly warm. The night life was having fun. Crickets chirping, fireflies dancing around, and ironically there were little bats flying around.

'Bats. Heh, they fit perfectly here. Bet the guys used to scare others by disappearing and having bats reappear in their place. Like the myth; vampires can transform into bats. Funny though, what kind are they?'

"Hey Subaru?"

"Hmm?"

"What kind of bats are those? Fruit bats, bug eating bats, vampire bats?"

Turning to look at the pale boy with a smile once she said 'vampire bats'. Subaru looks up to see if he could spot what kind of bats was flying tonight.

"Fruit bats. There's a sanctuary nearby for different kinds, mostly they like to hide in our roof. Reiji doesn't care, he lets them stay up there but they do their business outside so he doesn't have to clean up after them. Why sacred one of those might come down to bite ya?"

"Nah. I think bats are cute. One of the only mammals that can fly. Interesting creatures. Besides, vampire bats don't really bite like you do, they just nip a small hole and lap up the blood that comes out. Small bits of blood can satisfy them, not like you guys."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You guys can probably drain a whole adult human girl in one night. And that would leave you satisfied for a good while."

"Ok, point taken."

"And the echolocation thing that the bats have are pretty neat too. The high-pitched squeaks and ear movements to tell where everything is and all, kinda makes me wish I was a bat to see how it works for myself."

Subaru looks at her while she talks, smirks a bit then gets an idea. He snuck off while she wasn't looking to mess around in the graveyard. Coming back and he sneaks up behind her. Jackie felt something poking her softly on the back of her neck, turning around she finds a partially decaying hand and arm. Gasping in fright, she tries to move but lands on her stomach instead. Hearing laughter behind her, she turns to see Subaru leaning against the fence laughing with the arm in his hand.

"You idiot! What was that for?!"

He just keeps laughing enjoying the moment. He tosses her the dead arm and it lands near her. Jackie scoots a little away from the thing and uses a nearby twig to poke it and move it away from her.

"Hahaha, that was fun! Your reaction was great! By the way that's a fake. I didn't dig up anything it was just left behind as a practical joke."

Seeing her new expression for the explanation he just used, he started up again laughing. Noticing that he was telling the truth, she picks up the fake arm and throws it at the vampire. He doges. She throws the twig in response. He catches it and tosses it away. Still mad for the trick she turns her back on him. After a while he goes over and picks her up.

"Hey put me down! I'm still mad at you."

"Time to go inside anyway. Get on."

She turns around and complies. Firmly and comfortably settled on Subaru's back again, he starts back towards the mansion.

"Can we go visit the lake tomorrow?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Why not? I want to go see it and play in it."

"We can go but don't get your bandages wet. We have to change them again later this evening."

"You mean in the early morning to where the sun has not risen from its slumber yet."

"You and your descriptive detail is starting to get annoying when you suddenly describe something as a scene."

"Oh well, you enjoy it though."

Subaru mumbles in response while Jackie just grins. The two head inside to start-up another bloody bath with pain and comfort.

* * *

Subaru was walking down the hall later that evening. He had left Jackie in his room listening to music from the music player.

'She'd probably fallen asleep by now since after every bath, her strength is drained for a while. Sheesh, I wish that she would hurry and heal already, I'm eagered to drink from her again.'

As he walked, he heard some whispering from one of the corners. Silently, Subaru snuck into the shadows and followed the voices. He found the twins; Ayato and Kanato, whispering together. He carefully crept closer but stayed hidden. What he heard was very surprising.

"So what are we going to do now? There's a witness that saw Raito carrying the dead girl away."

"Who's the witness?"

"Some friend of the dead girl. She said she was going to the police. If they come here to arrest Raito we all will be in trouble once Reiji hears."

"I heard that Yui had killed the witness in order for Raito to be free of that."

"Wait. That means two girls are dead and Reiji is going to kill us if he finds out. I mean the rumors are spreading quite fast. If we're found out, then we're out of here."

"Alright alright, calm down Kanato. We'll figure something out. Hey, I just remembered. I gotta go meet up with Shu to discuss what to do about Reiji and Subaru's blood snack. Wanna come along?"

"No thanks. I'll probably just go with Teddy down to the Bride's room. You can go ahead."

"Alright suit yourself. I'll probably grab Subaru on the way and ask if he wants to beat up Reiji with me."

"You do that. Me and Teddy are leaving now."

Kanato turns to head down to the Bride's room when he stops short.

"What is it Kanato?"

"I thought I heard something move over there."

Point to the shadowy area Subaru had occupied. He had already slipped away before Kanato's decision to go to the waxed sacrificial bride room.

"It was probably just a bat. Come on lets leave before someone comes along and gets suspicious."

The twins leave and part their separate ways. Ayato heads off to find Subaru in the game room and drags him to meet up with Shu. On the way Subaru keeps quiet of what he had overheard.

'What in the hell? The triplet's killed a girl and Yui killed another? Ok what's going on? Now I know I need to keep Jackie away from the triplets until every thing is sorted out. Until then I'll just act like normal, nothing heard nothing said.'

Meanwhile back in Subaru's room.

'Where is that white-haired vampire? I want some company and he just runs off without returning. Guess I should just take a little nap instead.'

Jackie takes out the earbuds and curls up inside the coffin.

'Now I know I'm feeling lonely. Hurry back please Subaru.'

* * *

Shu walks down the corridor of the mansion. It was the Tuesday night after school. In his hands he holds a few books and special documents that were important. Hurrying along through the hall, he was hoping to run into Reiji before the triplets gotten a little mischievous over what he was doing. He had already searched for his little brother in his frequent places like his room, kitchen, and lab. No luck. Finally spotting the silver-haired vampire, Shu walks up to him.

"What does a piece of filth want with me now?"

Reiji turns around not pleased to see the head. Shu turns and heads towards a nearby room.

"We need to talk. Follow me."

As much as the second eldest wanted so badly not to, he followed his blood brother into the secluded room. Shu turns and lays everything down on a nearby table, straightening them to where he could use them. Reiji walked closer and watched. It was unclear to him of what Shu need him for at the time. Once everything was organized to the way Shu wanted, he picked up a folder and hands it to Reiji.

"What's this?"

Reiji asks looking at the folder with distaste.

"It's about our new houseguest. The one raised by vampires."

Reiji adjusts his glasses and takes the folder.

"You don't really believe in the lies that girl is saying do you."

"Read it then decide."

Reiji sighs and opens the file. Inside it showed:

...

**Name**: Hitachiin, Jackie

**DOB**: 6/13/96

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Female

**Place of Birth**: America

**Resides**: Japan

**Guardians**: Joc, Silvano, and Edoardo of the *Comercianți de sânge negru's clan. Rex and Regalus of the *Empousain clan.

**Mortal family members**: Unknown

...

After looking over the profile, Reiji looks back up at Shu for an explanation.

"Those two clans do exist."

Shuffling some books, he turns to a page in one and holds it up for Reiji to see.

"This is a record book for all the vampires born in Romania. The three of the *Comercianți de sânge negru clan descended from the vampires there. They moved to America 22 centuries ago. They work on trading blood for vampires and humans in need. These three are high in the society social rankings of vampires like our kind. Some of our best blood suppliers for us and our father work with them."

Reiji just listens and looks at the record book seeing that Shu was correct on the Romanian vampires.

"What of the other two? Can you explain them?"

Pulling out another book, he turns to a page he had bookmarked, and hands it to Reiji. Taking the book, Reiji realized it was a book on Greece Mythology.

"What purpose do you have giving me a book on fairy tales?"

"Those vampires in the book. The ones called *Empousai, the other two are descended from them as well. These two are a bit older than the other three by a few centuries. Never the less they are grouped together in the same business. They are also on a high social society ranking of vampires. Their family group has been in alliance with our father even before he became the King of Vampires."

Reiji finally figured out what the oldest was up to. He then realized that the girl wasn't lying after all. He had injured another vampire clan's member without even knowing.

"You see Reiji? I swear if father hears about this, you're getting the blame. I'm not holding back. I may be a lazy, good-for-nothing but I'm not stupid. This is your fault Reiji, you get your own self out of it."

With that Shu leaves the room while Reiji stayed lost in thought. Just when he was about to leave, he heard some rustling on the other side of the room.

"I know you're there. Come on out."

Out of the shadows steps Subaru and Ayato.

"What a pleasant surprise. Have you come to tell me how much fun your torture punishment was Subaru?"

"No. I come to give you your punishment in return instead."

Subaru was cracking his fists ready for a punch at the second eldest. The door closed and locked as Ayato stepped away from it.

"We heard everything, I admit that I'm surprised myself. To think she was raised by vampires then dumped here."

"Hey! Don't go insulting her while I'm around!"

"Sorry, anyway, like Subaru said. We came to injure you as you hurt one of our friends. Or in his case, food source."

Indicating towards Subaru.

"I swear when this is over I'll leave a mark on your face Ayato."

Reiji adjusts his glasses and chuckles at the two's bickering.

"Well, this is fun but I'm afraid I have to leave."

Reiji heads towards the door. Unfortunately he was blocked by Ayato in the front and Subaru in the back.

'This does not look good for me. Well I can't let these two get their way.'

Soon banging and shouting could be heard throughout the house for up to an hour that night. Kanato decided to go out to the graveyard where it was quieter; Jackie just plugged in her new music player and slept in the coffin; Shu done the same but slept in his room on the bed; Raito and Yui were messing around so, they didn't really hear the noise for the night.

So a Tuesday night goes from quiet to noisy and mysterious.

* * *

**There you guys go. Sorry if I didn't finish earlier, I was kinda waiting on KazuCat to give me some parts of her story so I could match it a bit. Oh and for those reading both mine and KazuCat's story of LaitoXYui, I did give some small hints or spoilers (so very sorry) on her next chapter.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. So sorry for the spoiler and everyone enjoy their new day in school. R&R!**

*Comercianți de sânge negru = Black Blood traders in Romanian

*Empousai, just a Greek mythological vampire, or if you've read Percy Jackson, something similar to Kelli but only as two friendly males.


End file.
